Darkness Remains
by HoloArc
Summary: As blood and terror spreads across equestria, the news of an assassin which hunts in daylight and leaves no trails worries the princesses of day and night. As a result they hire the assassins services in hope of making him turn away from this dark path. But there is more to this pony than meets the eye. Is their decision wise? Or are they just helping to set his plan in motion?
1. Introduction

**Darkness Remains**

Celestia let out a heavy sigh, she had received yet another report of the assassination of another nobility in the east.

She started to get really frustrated over this. Not only was she getting pestered by the nobles of Canterlot but despite her best attempt to halt the murders with an increased guard force all it have done is to increase the time between the kills by a few hours. She had finally decided that she needed to take another approach but she didn't know how. She had called Twilight Sparkle´s friends in hope that they could come up with a solution. She had thought about calling for Discord as well, since his increasing importance, but he would probably just suggest something along the lines to turn the Canterlot walls in chocolate bars and the assassin would overeat himself. Of course it wouldn't work, but he would come with any excuse to spread some random chaos.

Twilight sat on the edge of her bed with a mix of feelings, on one hoof she was excited that her friends would finally come and visit her. It had been five months since her coronation, and during that time she had gotten no time to spend with her friends. So obviously it would be great to meet them again.

But on the other hoof, luna had just a few hours ago come to her and told her about the assassinations on the noble people. She was horrified when she heard about it, the murderers expertise to allow his/her victims a quick clean death. Unseen by all and said to be untouchable.

It became no better when she heard about the rumors that her brother, Shining Armor was the assassins new target. At those words she started to enter a panic, pacing around blabbering out suggestions about how to increase security. Luna had embraced her, calming her down as she broke into sobs born from fear.

She walked across the hall and past the city, making her way to the train station. On the way there she was met by several ponies of all colors and social standings, bowing and greeting her. She stood at the station waiting for her friends to arrive. She could hardly resist the urge to start jumping around like an excited little filly. The thought of that she and her friends had grown away from each other plagued her mind on several occasion, afraid that they would think differently of her because of her status. And as a way to remind them that she still was the same mare she had decided to wear that nice and simple dress rarity had made for her on her birthday two years ago.

Sure she had been getting a few weird looks from the people but with her being now a princess, no one dared to speak as much as a word.

Aboard the train Pinkie Pie was jumping with glee in every direction, appearing out of tray with food and from the cushions. Many would consider this strange, but anyone who knew her simply dismissed those acts as "Thats just Pinkie being Pinkie" (still doesn't stop my brain from hurting).

On one of the seats was Rarity leaning against her handsome fiance, Mr Fancypants. They had started to meet more and more after the wedding between Shining Armor and Princess Cadence, until the point when they officially became an item. At first Spike was devastated and even tried to ruin their relationship. But after seeing how happy she was with Fancypants, he decided to move on. Then Fancy surprised everyone by declaring that he would move in with her in Ponyville.

Fluttershy and Apple Jack just sat there talking mostly of how great it was going to be to finally meet Twilight again and Rainbow Dash was just sleeping on a little cloud she had conjured up.

Then in came the one who had gone to invite them all. Twilight´s number one assistant: Spike the dragon.

All the ponies had been surprised to say the least when they saw him. He now stood 6 feet tall, now rivaling with Celestia in size. (decided to make average pony size 3 feet) well defined jaw and muscles, one could say he finally have become a proper dragon. He had even spawned wings big enough to use for flight. It had happened about a month ago. One morning he had just woken up as such, surprising both him and twilight. He had been so excited over his change and immediately took the chance to test his new wings.

"ok girls, Canterlot in twenty minutes" he said out loud. He just wanted this trip to be over, and go home. Ever since his growth he had noticed an increase on energy in him. He would start getting grumpy and lash out at even the smallest of things.

Once at the station they all went in for a big group hug. Walking back to the castle they talked about recent and old times. Spike flew ahead, needing some good exercise. Well inside they made their way to the throne room, Fancypants waiting in his and Rarity´s room. Inside was Celestia, Shining Armor and Cadence. The subject was to grim to do their usual greeting.

Shining acted all tough but only a blind could miss that he was worried, every now and then glance at the corners, thinking that the assassin would appear from nowhere.

They stood there awkwardly for a few minutes, unsure how to begin. Cadence was the first to speak up. "Okay, I have received some new I think everypony would be interested in hearing" all of them turned to her.

"My guards had caught a pony who have had affairs with our little "friend". She was his most recent contract. First thing we got was the way they call for him and a description and name" she said calmly. She had everyones undivided attention. "First of, his name. He goes under the name of Frigidos. He is described to be a pegasus, about between Big Mac and Shining in size, well trained, deep/dark violet fur with with ice blue markings, but the strangest thing is, and don't ask questions about how, but they say that he somehow posses magic".

At that they were all stunned. A pegasus capable of magic? And not some simple weather pegasus magic, but true magic.

"As for the ritual" she hesitated to speak. "For the ritual you need one liter of blood from someone close to you and a drop of your own. Then you speak: Shadow, I seek thy service. North wind, freeze my heart, let me feel nothing from this contract. Black Lightning, travel swift"

"Then he will appear at the time you desire"

"Did you get anything else from this pony" Celestia asked.

Cadence shook her head. "That was all she knew. Im sorry it wasn't as much as you would hope"

Shining Armor placed a hoof on her shoulder "It is more than we had a few minutes ago, everything we can get on him is valuable" he said smiling.

Cadence started to tear up. "how can you be so bucking calm about this" she yelled at him.

He shrugged "i don't see how things could get better from freaking out. If we can just try to keep calm, then maybe we can come up with a good solution". He then started to look all around. "Have anypony seen Luna? Shouldn't she be here to?"

As if on cue there was a knock and the princess of the night stepped in. "Hello everypony, sorry for being late, I had to take care of a thing. Sister I think I may have found the ideal solution to our problem" she said looking both worried and smug at the same time.

Celestia cocked her brow looking very skeptical. "What could that possibly be" she asked.

When Luna was about to talk the gate suddenly burst open, guards knocked out and a hooded figured strolled in wearing an armor of red dragon scales. Spike flinched at the thought of how he got them. The moment he stepped in the air seemed to grow so much colder. His hood put a shadow over his upper face half, the nether part showed of a smile with a front row of fangs. A blood red mantle and a pair of mail bracers around his front hooves.

They shadowy figure chuckled deep in his throat. His voice was deep but in some way sounded somewhat friendly. "hehe, Sorry but I really enjoy a grand entrance". He pulled back his hood revealing his violet fur, ash grey mane and ice blue markings. And to everyponys horror, he had the exact same eyes like King Sombra.

Except for Luna everypony in the roomed gasped and entered battle positions. He looked completely unfazed about this. "My name is Frigidos and according to Luna, you have a job for me"

Everypony shot her a death glare, which she completely ignored. Shining Armor then charged at Frigidos with his sword pulled and ready to strike. He swung his sword in neck height against the assassin.

Within a few seconds Frigidos ducked, planted a clean uppercut, and placed himself on top of Shining and placed a knife against his throat (assassins creed style). "tsk tsk tsk, now, now little Shining, are you trying to kill your self? And just after Luna saved your life you are going to throw it away? How ungrateful of you"

Shining looked confused. "Saved me? How?" he asked. Frigidos frowned "isn't it obvious? I was offered five hundred sovereigns to kill you, she gave me six hundred to spare you. (Sovereigns are fire ruby encrusted gold coins. One is worth a thousand bits) you would have been my most valuable target yet"

"Twilight, I have a mission for you" Celestia said. Everypony turned to her. "My sister and I have talked and you, together with your friends shall return to Ponyville, and you will take Frigidos with you"

Twilight looked like she was about to protest but Frigidos beat her to it. "Wait here a darn second. I thought I was gonna get a mission, not go to some form of holiday. Would you mind explaining this to me Luna?"

"This is your task, go and live with them for as long as we say, and don't you worry, you will be paid for your service to us" Luna said smiling comfortingly. Frigidos couldn't help but to relax at her smile and soft gaze. He shook his head furiously, shaking the thought out of him. "how much?" he asked.

"One thousand sovereigns a month" Luna said.

They stood there for an awkward five minutes, until the silence was broken by Frigidos heavy laughter, like if he had just heard the funniest joke in the universe. "Are you serious with me right now?! For that kind of money I can go out to the everfree forest and bring you the pelt from an Ursa Major"

Later that night Frigidos were pacing around his little room thinking about tomorrow. This job was just to good to be true. One thousand Sovereigns a month for doing nothing? Best job ever right? Just then there was a knock on the door. Who could possibly be wanting to meet him? All affairs had been discussed as well as the rules and he had not ordered anything from the servants.

"Come in" he called. And to his surprise, in through the door came Princess Luna. His glance darkened at the sight of her, to which she took notice to right away.

"Ah, its you" he said, ice in his voice. His lips curled up revealing his sharp front teeth. Luna looked at him with widened eyes. The more she thought about it, the more he seemed similar to the dark king Sombra. _Why do they seem to have such similarities? Could they have a connection?_

"I just wanted to see if you were feeling comfortable with your temporary stay" she said softly and smiling, trying to lighten him up a bit. It seemed to have the straight opposite effect.

His voice grew much harsher "Don´t act nice, _princess,_ I am here because there is some money to it, nothing else". He turned his back to her.

A normal pony would have taken their leave after that, but after a thousand years stuck on the moon she was hardly an ordinary pony.

"Inside the throne room you seemed so cheery, why the sudden change" she asked while inspecting his features.

She couldn't help but to find him sort of handsome and not a little attractive.

"Oh, I am so sorry that my mood is not pleasing to you milady. How should I repay you for my inappropriate behavior. Maybe we shall do a little song, eat some cupcakes and be best of friends. How does that sound" he asked statistically. He seemed to despise them as he seemed to be unable to say words such as princess, milady without a disgusted undertone.

She sighed. "You seem to have a problem with royalty, am I right" she asked growing a bit impatient with him.

Then she felt something, his mood, just a few moments ago he was so aggressive and now she felt in him... sorrow?

He turned to her but he didn't seem angry anymore. "I don't have anything against royalty, though I am not overly fond of you or your sister".

"Why" she asked frowning.

He took a while to gather his thoughts before answering. "do you want me to trust you or something" he asked her.

Had he discovered their plan already? They cant pay him forever or else the nobles will sooner or later find out and then all of Equestria could face some serious problems. Economical and Political. If they could make him become one of them, none of that would be a problem.

She nodded. He smiled at that. "Then please give me time to... adjust and maybe I will tell. But for now I need to sleep. So if you would?" he said waving his hoof towards the door.

She smiled feeling content. "Then I shall take my leave. Sleep well Frigidos" she made a small bow and exited the room. And just when she was about to close the door she heard him say something she did not expect. "Thank you Princess"

Her smile became wider than she expected. Maybe this would be easier than she expected. Once the door closed Frigidos let out a frustrated sigh. His smile gone and all signs of anything positive.

"Finally that bitch is gone"

This is my first fanfic and I hope you like it. Let me know what you think and if you have any tips for me I would be happy to read it. I am all open for constructive criticism but please no flamers. And if there are any shipping you would like to see in this fic let me know, and maybe I will put them in here. I also as you might have noticed that I made the Alicorn race have the ability to sense emotion. It was an idea I had. By sensing emotion they could sense the true intentions of other nations. They could see if they wanted a true pact or just a way to sneak in soldiers without suspicion. One of many factors for the Alicorns success as the prime race, second only to the dragons of old. More about those later. if you notice any faults please let me know.

Thank you for reading: HoloArc


	2. Arrogance

That morning the girls had woken up all excited for the journey back, already coming up with ideas what to do first. Rarity wanted to make everypony a brand new dress for this special occasion.

Applejack didn't really have a suggestion of her own, she was just happy that her friend was coming back with her to Ponyville.

Rainbow Dash had decided to speed of in advance. Said something about a surprise.

Fluttershy just sat down with Twilight and Spike and did a little small talk. They really enjoyed sharing the stories of their time when they were apart.

And as you might imagine, Pinkie was jumping all over the place and talked about how she wanted to make a party while talking with a very serious case of verbal diarrhea.

"Well it´s nice to see that you are all so excited" an ominous voice was heard from every corner of the room.

Everypony looked around at every direction, trying to pinpoint the location the sound came from, and its owner.

Fluttershy turned her head to the door and yelped at the creeping shadow slowly making its way to them.

They watched as the shadow took shape as Frigidos. And just like with the throne room, it suddenly started to get slightly colder. Not so much that it was freezing, but it was noticeable and sent a slight shiver through their spines.

He only had his cloak on with his hood down. He looked not a little smug about himself. "You should have seen your reactions" he said. "I only regret one thing"

"And pray do tell, what it is" hissed a very fancy and angry mare.

"A camera" he chuckled at his own joke.

A few seconds passed before suddenly Pinkie burst into a fit of laughter, getting her a confused look by the Assassin at their door.

"Okay, glad you enjoyed the joke but enough is enough" he said, but it did nothing to stop her laugh.

"Thats enough" he said. Was it just him or was she laughing even harder now?

He started to get really frustrated with the mare. "Seriously quit it, you're pissing me of" he growled.

When she wouldn't stop he finally snapped. He stepped forward to her rolling form on the floor. When she rolled to her back he punched the stone floor just one or two inches away from her head with such force the marble floor cracked.

"I said, QUIT IT!" He shouted at her face, saliva flying out of his mouth, his sharp teeth bared to her.

Her eyes started to tear up and ran back to her friends seeking comfort. Apple Jack hugged her while Pinkie fought to hold back the sobs.

Through the door came Celestia looking very displeased. "Frigidos I told you to stay in you're room. Why are you here" she asked infuriated by his violation against the rules.

She looked past him and became even more furious at the sight of the broken floor.

She tried to speak to him in a calm manner. She failed. "Need I remind you of who this castle belong to" she asked aggressively.

"No I have not, but it got so boring going around in circles, I just wanted to talk to someone" He said doing the puppy eye thing. "i felt so lonely"

Celestia didn't buy it, but she didn't push it further. "You will get paid only half this month for overstepping your bounds and damaging or property understood?"

She didn't wait for an answer, she just walked out of there. "Don't overstay your welcome" she called from the hall.

Rarity walked up to Frigidos but decided that it might not be to good to get any closer to him.

"You... you are very brave. To stand up to the princess like that. Foolish, and wrong but... brave"

He scoffed "How does that make me brave?"

"Well she is a very power full being, the Alicorn race is often renowned as gods by other ponies. They are to be respected by all" Twilight said. She understood what rarity was doing. Praising him, trying to make him like them.

"Oh please" he said, ice in his voice. "They are no gods, they are mere mortals like us. Stab them in the heart or cut of their head and they will die like any other creature. Celestia is no different"

To say that they were shocked would have been an understatement. It was like their hearts had skipped a beat.

This pegasus had just spoken about how to kill an Alicorn. Nopony with even the slightest of sense would even think of such a thing.

"Besides they are nothing compared to King Sombra" he said with a devilish grin.

"And what do you know about Sombra" asked a very intrigued Twilight. She may be a princess now but her thirst for knowledge and desire to learn were the same as always. Maybe even to a greater extent since her expanded potential after turning into an Alicorn.

Frigidos looked like he had just woken up from a bad dream.

He quickly shook his head and trotted of. "Just tell me when the train is here"

After a moment of just standing there looking at the door all the girls sat down in a cirkle.

"Ok girls, just let me get Rainbow Dash and we can begin" Twilight said.

Her horn then glowed and with a poof of smoke Rainbow hovered above them.

"-Up everypony, everything must be ready for when Twilig-. Then she took time to look around. Then she saw her friends sitting in a cirkle.

"whats the deal" she asked annoyed.

Twilight smiled, quite proud about herself. "It is a new spell I learned. Or rather, its an improvement of the good old teleportation spell"

"Ok, good, so why am I here" Rainbow asked.

The group then told her about how he stood up against and mocked Celestia, Threatened Pinkie and most of all, Sombra.

"What is it that is so special about Sombra" Rainbow asked, starting to question why she was here in the first place.

"Its not specifically about Sombra darling" said the pony in a jewel-dress (we all know who it is). "Its about the way he talked about him. Almost as if he knew Sombra"

"Well he cant possibly have lived for over a thousand years" Rainbow huffed.

"Couldn he have been trapped in tha ice with Sombra tha whole time" Apple Jack suggested.

"No. According to the princess only Sombra received that punishment, and they seem to only have heard about Frigidos recently, since the assassinations started. It was just weird to begin when he showed similarities to Sombra but it is now clear that they have some sort of connection"

"So lets go get him then" Rainbow said about to dash away. "Lets see what he has to say"

Apple Jack bit Dash´s tail and pulled her to the ground. "Hold on now sugar cube, do you really think that he is just goin to tell ya everything ya ask? No we need to be smart about this"

"And that pony is either just a horrible, rude and arrogant brute, but he actually seem to be not a little powerful. You don't just walk up and challenge the Princess unless you believe you can win if a fight starts" Rarity explained to Rainbow.

"Then how shall we tackle him" rainbow asked, putting extra force into the word "tackle".

"I have a suggestion of my own" a sweet voice said from the doorstep. Cadence walked in and sat down with them.

"I know that this is already been said, but befriend him. Enter discussions with him, try to make him hang out with you or other ponies, try to change his perspective of view. But most of all, have him feel safe enough to tell you about his history. If he really have a connection with Sombra-" she shuddered at the thought. "then we might just have a bigger problem than we expected"

I am not to proud of this chapter and I hope I didn't disappoint to much. Hope you enjoyed and let me know if I did any mistakes, comment whatever you want but no flamers please. I am gonna do my best to release a chapter each week. Eventually this is gonna turn into a FrigidosxLuna. Is there any pairing you would like to see? Feel free to tell me and maybe I will add it. Also would you prefer longer chapters or shorter ones?

Thanks for reading and reviewing.

HoloArc.


	3. Arrival

Shining Armor and Cadence were at the train station waiting for the girls, Spike and Frigidos. They then saw all of them walking across the station. Spike pulled the cart with all the luggage. That mountain had to be at least over seven feet high, and over half of the luggage was probably Rarity´s.

Twilight had decided to leave all the fancy outfits and the tiara in the castle, as she wanted to fit in as much as possible when she came back to Ponyville. She may live in Canterlot but Ponyville will always be her true home.

Farthest back in the group was Frigidos with his cloak and hood over his head, walking with Celestia and Luna at his sides, making sure he wont do something that goes against their rules.

"Remind me why we are going in the same cart, let alone the same train!" Shining Hissed.

"We must show him a more friendly side, to have him trust us we must trust him" She said, attempting to calm her husband.

"You expect me to trust the stallion that is trying to kill me? Have you gone mad"

"He **was** trying to kill you, not anymore since Luna paid him. They have given him rules and he is gonna stick to those"

"Like he did this morning!?" Shining said about to explode in anger. He didn't want anything to do with the assassin what so ever.

"What did I do this morning" a cold voice asked. Frigidos stood in front of Shining. Once more the heat sank a few degrees.

"How the buck does it seem that it always get cold the moment you decide to show your ugly muzzle" Shining asked with contempt.

Frigidos closed in on Shining now only a few inches away from him, smiling devilishly. "It is my heart of ice, that is so cold, it freezes everything around me" he chuckled as Shining just stared in terror.

Celestia said her good bye and flew back to the castle. Everypony started to step on the train. Just as Frigidos was about to step on when he heard a slight cough from behind. He turned around and saw Luna a few meters away, waving him over.

He sighed and approached her. "Look if this has to do with the rules, don't worry. Im not gonna risk my payment over some trivial rules"

Luna shook her head. "It has nothing to do with that, and before you ask, no I am not gonna ask about your past either" she said sweetly. "I just wanted to wish you good luck and a nice and comfortable trip and stay in Ponyville"

Frigidos seemed to be very confused by what she said. "There is no need for you to act kindly towards me princess" He said. Luna tried to get a sense om his emotions, but I was not easy, it was an entire mix of them.

"Who says that it is an act" she asked. "I know that you don't really trust us, but I would like you to. But I cant force you to it"

"And what exactly is it that I have that make you ponies so interested in me? I cant imagine that it is all about king Sombra is it" he asked starting to become more and more unsure of himself.

Luna looked down at the floor. _Is it just me or does she look ashamed?_ Frigidos thought. "Yes when my sister and I found out about the powers you possessed we were astonished. The only pony with such power and at that level of strength was Sombra himself. The potential of what we could have done with those powers were great. But he had different plans to use it for. We hope that with your help we can make our kingdom even better and safer for our people"

She looked up at Frigidos. His eyes wide open. "I-I must say that I am surprised to say the least. Most wouldn't be so honest". He relaxed and smiled. "You don't have my trust but you certainly got my respect"

Luna hid it but inside she was overjoyed. "Keep this up and I might just like you Luna" he said and snuck in a short nuzzle before he headed on the train. She were left standing there blushing like crazy. She waved at him as the train rolled away, smiling widely.

Inside the train Frigidos slightly waved back. When he caught himself doing this he stomped hard at the floor, shaking his head and returning to his traditional emotionless expression. _What the hell are you doing Frigidos? Keep it together. _He then walked into their cart where all of them were deep in conversation. Either they did not notice him walking in or they tried not to treat him differently from them by putting attention to him.

Either way he didn't like it. If it is something that he hated then it was to be ignored. He lay down at a seat and fell asleep. Apparently he felt soothed by the dampened sound of the engines and the slightly rocky motions.

A few moments later he felt a light tap on his shoulder, quickly reacting to it. But he knew he was in no danger so he fought against the instinct to attack the intruder.

Before him stood a beige mare with a chef hat on a pile of sugar for a cutie mark. "Do you want anything sir" she asked, her voice kind of raspy. "i don't have any bits" he said laying his head back on his hooves.

"The princesses have already paid for everything, its free to take" she said and his ears perked up.

He looked over all the treats but nothing really spoke to him, until he saw something. On a few plates were strawberries covered with milk chocolate and a huge plate with a tower of fried apple dumplings.

"A-are those what I think they are" he asked. But before she could answer the plates were covered in oily shadows and floated over to the table in front of him and dove head first into the strawberries.

The mare looked slightly awkward and slowly backed away, not even bothering to take the cart with her. Everypony took whatever treats they wanted and went back to their seats.

But one did not. Crystals had been provided for Spike to eat during the trip. He saw Frigidos sitting alone munching on his strawberries and dumpling, now in a slower and calm pace. He went over to him and sat on the other side of thentable.

Frigidos looked up eyeing Spike for a moment. "And what do I own the pleasure" he asked. Spike smirked and took a bite from one of his crystals. "Decided that you could need some company" Spike said and took two whole crystals and shove them in his mouth.

"Then why not sit with them" Frigidos asked and pointed to the other ponies. All the others tried to talk about everything that has happened. Fancypants even said somethings when he was asked.

"They are a bit busy as of now. I have a lot of time to speak with them at another time" Spike said. He let out a relaxed sigh. "It is gonna be good to return home". He smiled widely when he thought about the times before Twilight became a Princess.

"May I ask why you remain with them? Even less serve one of them" he scoffed.

Spike frowned at that note. "I am not her servant. I am her number one assistant" he said still quite proud of his "title".

"And the difference is-" Frigidos asked."Either way you are doing her bidding, whenever she demands it. I could live with that. If it weren't for one single thing"

"What is it with me and twilight that is a problem to you" Spike asked getting quite agitated.

"Only the fact that you are superior to them" Frigidos stated matter-of-factly. "Why would a creature of higher standing obey a lesser being? It doesn't make any sense"

"What do you mean" Spike asked curiously. "Ponies have stood as superior for over a thousand years now. Mighty as dragons may be, they are really lower standing nowadays"

The Assassin looked shocked. "You don't know" he asked. "You cant possibly be telling me that you don't know of your Heritage". Spike shrugged.

Frigidos looked over to the other ponies. They were to focused on what they were doing to notice them slipping away. He waved Spike over to the door and walked into another room.

Little did they know that Rainbow saw this and went to investigate. She saw a door shut close. She tip-toed over to the door and pressed her ear to the door.

Inside Spike stood in the middle of the room with Frigidos circling around him. Spike started to panic as he saw his hooded figure in the dimmed lighting. He found it terrifying. If Frigidos decided to attack he were not sure he could win.

"A-Are you g-gonna kill me" Spike asked. When Dash heard that she was just about to storm in.

"Kill you? Oh no. it would be such a waste" The assassin spoke calmly. "Tell me Spike what do you know about the dragons of old"

"The dragons of old? Hm... I dont think I have ever heard of those before"

"Oh this is just rich" Frigidos said and laughed like a maniac. "Do you even know anything about simple dragons"

Spike scoffed at the mention of those. "What is there to know? I were among them and they are nothing but brutes. I have never felt pride over being called dragon after that"

Frigidos head hung low with his hoof to his mouth, trying to contain the laughter he was holding back.

"Sorry" he gasped "But I find it hilarious that someone like you would think such things about his own kind"

Spike was confused by that. "What do you mean someone like me" he asked.

"Two things" The assassin said. "First" he moved towards the door not making as much as a sound. "Has no pony taught you not to listen in on others Rainbow Dash"

Then they heard a swish as Rainbow flew away. "How did you know she was there" Spike asked intrigued.

"Do you really think I would be the most successful assassin in the world if I didn't know how to spot my enemies" Frigidos asked.

"Rainbow Dash is not an enemy" Spike stated, feeling like he needed to protect his friend.

"Yeah, she is not but you get my drift. And second, You, my friend need to learn more about the Dragonkin. Once we arrive, seek me up whenever you want, and I can make sure that you know your race true nature"

Back in the cart Rainbow burst through and crashed straight into Pinkie. "YAY, Group hug" Pinkie shouted and then extended her arms to an unnatural length and pulled everypony in.

"Not now Pinkie" Rainbow Dash shouted. "It is the assassin, I think he is trying to-" she was interrupted by the cart door, swinging open. Spike saw everypony on the floor and thought they had fallen. He reached to help them, but then Pinkies freakish arms pulled him into the embrace as well.

Frigidos was next to come in. When he saw everypony on the floor very close to each other he had a look of surprise on his face. He coughed "Apologies, I didn't mean to intrude in your little orgy"

Everyponys face turned bright red. All of them started talking trying to convince him it was not what he thought.

"No no, its ok. You don't need to need to explain a thing" he said and shadows covered his plates. "Let me just take my treats, and i´ll be on my way, and you can get on with your...thing". And with that he left the cart.

Everypony proceeded to get up. "So rainbow what did you want" Twilight asked. Rainbow was about to speak but then looked over to spike. "I-I will tell you when we are back home" she said, used her pegasus magic to create a cloud and slept on it.

In a few more hours the train had arrived at Ponyville. Twilight had gone to Frigidos and tell him to come along. He had said that he wanted to wait for a bit. He will come out when there is less of a crowd. Twilight became happily surprised at the greeting she received when she came to ponyville. Everypony were so happy to see her. There were no bowing, just happy greetings. She even got an official announcement from the mayor in front of all of Ponyville. There were a few people that she recognized. She saw the CMC in the front row. Bonbon with Lyra who had been a frequent visitor to the library asking for books about the mythical creatures called Human. About in the middle of all she saw The Doctor with a hoof around the neck of Derpy Hooves (Yes I call her derpy. If you have a problem, well to bad) together with their friends Carrot top, Vinyl Scratch, or as she was know by other people DJ PON3, Octavia. And beside them she recognized Berry Punch who had become famous for making the punch for all of Pinkies parties. And furthest back with hood was Zecora waving.

It was so nice to come back and not be treated differently. Other than show a bit more respect it was all the same.

"And we also have a surprise for you Twilight Sparkle" the mayor announced, and started to lead Twilight away. Everypony followed after.

They put a blindfold on just so she wouldn't spoil it. They then came to a stop, the mayor took of the blindfold.

The sight was beautiful. Her old house and library was almost twice as big as last time. When they walked in her eyes just grew bigger and bigger. The library contained many more and bigger shelfs. Twilight and Spike ran up to their old room and found it exactly the way they left it. Just much cleaner.

Twilight marveled over the room. Spike went up next to her bed and bent down. "Spike, are you ok" Twilight asked worriedly. She went over to Spike. He rose up again and in his claws he held his old sleeping basket. Spike had a few tears in his eyes.

He sat down on her bed, and Twilight joined him. He and she just looked at the basket for what seemed like an eternity. "Spike, whats bothering you" she asked sweetly.

Spike sniffed and wiped away the tears. "Its nothing, just a silly little thing"

"Spike you don't cry over silly things. At the Gala when everypony left you became grumpy, when Owlicious came and took the spotlight you became angry. I have only seen you cry on two occasions. When I said something mean after you trying to make me throw out Owlicious, and at Sombra´s door of fear. So tell me whats wrong"

"Its just... I am scared Twilight" he said, new tears forming.

Twilight looked even more confused than before. "Scared? What are you scared of" she asked, placing a hoof on his shoulder.

"Myself I suppose" he said sadly. Twilight was about to ask but he interrupted her. "I fear the day I grow to big to live in Ponyville anymore. And when I grow full size, will I be like last time it happened? What if-" Twilight interrupted him with a tight hug.

"That will not happen Spike, it never will" She said comfortingly. "It could-"

Twilight put his head between her hooves, making him look straight into her eyes "It wont. I will not let it happen"

Spike was unsure how to reply. He smiled and they shared another hug.

He put down the basket and they walked together downstairs, only to fins everypony cheering and with party stuff all over the place. What better way to cheer up than a Pinkie party.

Next day spike had cleaned up all the trash while Twilight was still asleep. He then heard a knock on the door. He went to open it but for every second the banging became louder and louder. "WHAT" spike shouted when he swung the door open. He immediately regretted it when he saw the assassin stand there. An very awkward moment passed by. "Spike who is it" Twilight called from the stairs.

"Frigidos" he called back. And without waiting for an invitation he stepped in.

"Nice place you got here" he said. "Where were you last night" Twilight asked.

"I told you I would wait until it got less crowded. Little did I know that your "little" party would last the entire fricking night"

Twilight blushed a bit. "Yeah, sorry about that. Come let me show you were you will sleep"

She showed him the basement, which were now completely empty and could be used as a REALLY big guest room. There was just a little nightstand and a bed that should not be classified as a bed.

"I am sorry its not much but-" she began.

"No worries. It is excellent thank you" he said. She was a bit taken back by his words of gratitude.

"If there is anything you want, let me know" She said and closed the door. Back upstairs, Spike stood leaning against a wall.

"I still don't think it is a good idea to let him stay in out house" He said.

"I agree with you but we must do as the Princesses say, hopefully we can get something out of this"

"Yeah, a bunch of daggers in our backs"

Thank you all for reading and reviewing. It helps me out a lot, it is so nice to see the kind comments and it really helps me to write more chapters. Thank you and I would like your opinion on something. I left a lot of open "space" I suppose or something with the Twilight and Spike scene. I just wondered how do you guys feel about TwixSpike? Let me know if you like it or not and if you dont, tell me who you would like her paired with. With the space thing I meant that I can easily make it a romantic or just a family moment. Thanks again for reading and I will see you next time.


	4. Magic

**Ok these I warn that these next chapters are probably not gonna be to interesting. It is mostly going to be character development and how the Mane 6 starts to think of Frigi. Hope you don't become to disappointed with them. Hope you enjoy**

The next day Spike had woken up early to prepare breakfast for them and their guest. Spike did not trust him for anything, but he decided that if they were to convert him, he needed to start somewhere. He knew what he and Twilight liked, but no idea what the assassin preferred so he made a little of everything he could think of.

Upstairs Twilight woke up from the wonderful smell. She walked up to the mirror and combed her many straight, so she could actually look presentable. Spike was done when Twilight came down.

She saw all these tray of delicious food. Her open mouth watering at the sight and smell. "Keep that up and you might experience a premature food-gasm" he chuckled. Twilight blushed and yelped at his comment, shutting her mouth and drying the drool on the floor with her hoof.

Spike couldn't help it, he burst out laughing. He calmed down and wiped a tear from his eyes. "How I have missed to laugh like this again" he said content with this moment.

After Twilight had become a princess things had started to become very serious all the time, unable to fin themselves some time to just relax and have fun. Twilight swatted Spike in the head with one of her wings. "Me to" she said and giggled like a little school-filly. "Have it all ready while I go and got Frigidos"

Twilight walked down to the basement. When she got to the door she knocked. "Frigidos, are you awake" she called.

No response. She knocked even harder. "Frigidos"

Still nothing. She was a bit worried that something had happened. Maybe he was not well. Or worse, he had slipped away. She opened the door.

Twilight shuddered at the icy cool breeze. She walked in and became a bit scared when she saw his "bed" empty. Thinking that he had disappeared into the night made her almost panic.

She snapped back to reality when she heard breathing. She looked to her right and saw Frigidos curled into a ball, sleeping peacefully.

His markings glowed beautifully in the dark. Combined with his Dark violet fur she couldn't help but to find him quite handsome. But what caught her attention the most was when she looked over at his rump. She was a not a little surprised to see that he was a blank flank. It is not a usual sight to see a blank flank at his age. The amount of planks of his age are so few they cant even make an estimated percentage of it.

She reached forward nervously. She gently tapped him on the shoulder, expecting at any moment he would throw himself up, pin her to the floor and point a knife at her face.

Fortunately that never happened. He just kept sleeping so peacefully. He let out a little cute grumbling sound, kind of like a little child who doesn't want to wake up. She smiled.

She were a little rougher this time, shaking his shoulder around.

He groaned. His eyes fluttered open, he seemed really tired. And what he said next made Twilight almost laugh like maniac (Or like a Pinkie Pie): "Give me five more minutes"

It took every fiber of her being to contain her laughter. This moment was priceless. The infamous Assassin acting like a sleepy little colt. Only thing that could have made the moment better is if he had said mom on top of it all. "Frigidos, breakfast is ready, are you coming" she asked gently.

His ears perked up when he heard Breakfast. He rose up and stretched with his hooves extended, yawning loudly showing of his front row of sharp teeth. Further back in his mouth there were more normally shaped teeth. _When ever he shows of those teeth, he look more like a carnivore rather than a pony_ she thought.

"Ok I´m coming" He muttered. When he rose up his markings then stopped to glow and disappeared altogether, and the purple glow of his eyes with it.

She wanted to ask, but she decided to open up on more friendly terms. "Slept well" she asked sweetly.

He smiled brightly at her. "Yes, yes I did actually" he said. "It feels like centuries since I have slept so well"

Twilight raised an eyebrow. "How come" she asked.

"I am an assassin with many enemies. I need to be always on my guard for potential enemies"

"Then why weren't you now? Why were you so calm this time"

He looked confused. "I didn't deem it necessary. I thought I were among friends" he said statistically somewhere between a statement and and a question and sounded like he hissed the last word.

"You are, you are" Twilight said getting a bit hysteric, fearing for her life. "So how about the breakfast". He just nodded.

When they got up to the kitchen they found Spike already at the table munching on the food. He enjoyed on of the toasts he had made. Then he looked over to the two ponies standing by the stairs and stopped chewing, bread crumbles all over his face.

"What, you were taking so long, and I was hungry" he said, his voice muffled by the food. He looked over to Frigidos and grew weary. "Please don't be mad"

_It seems my friendly demeanor makes them warm up to me. Good. And they still seem to fear me. Perfect. Everything is going as it should_ Frigidos thought.

"I tell you what. If you have something that contains apples or strawberries, and I just may not skin you alive". He laughed as he apparently thinking that he is funny.

Spike takes his "joke" very serious and immediately reach for a platter with apple slices with cinnamon.

They sat down at the table silently enjoying their breakfast. Twilight wished to take things slow before starting to ask the questions.

Spike though were of a different mind. "Hey, what happened to those marks" he asked.

Frigidos chuckled slightly "I was starting to wonder when anypony would ask me about that" he said. "My marks are activated by will, it is they that allow me to use magic"

"I thought that only unicorns could use magic"

"Untrue. Any of the pony species are capable of magic, it is just much harder for the others. Pegasi are second when it comes to magic. They are capable of some simple weather magic. How did you think they were able to control the weather huh? And earth ponies have the hardest time. It is also they who release that cold aura"

Both Spike and Twilight wanted to ask how he got them, but they let it be for now since it most likely that it had a connection to the past he did not wish to share.

"I appreciate it" Frigidos said out of nothing.

"What" Twilight asked confused.

"I know that you are curious as to how I got them. And I appreciate that you do not push me on the matter" he said smiling.

"Can I ask you something else" Spike asked.

"Go ahead Spike" Frigidos said lowering his head to eat more cinnamon covered apples.

"When are you going to tell me about the dragons of old" he asked.

Frigidos froze. This was not something that he wanted the rest to hear about.

"Dragons of old? Frigidos what is this about" Twilight asked, a bit more aggressively than she intended.

"Not now Spike. Later, when not in the presence of..." he trailed of as he turned his gaze to Twilight "preying ears" He rose up from his seat made a small polite bow as thanks and walked out of the

library.

"Spike what was that all about"

"On the train we talked and we came on the subject of my ancestry and the nature of the Dragonkin. He thinks I am misinformed and ignorant in the matter"

Twilight thought about it for a little while. "Well in all honesty you are. I think that you should talk with him"

"What? But Twilight you told me yourself that ponies know little to nothing about them. Why would he be any different"

"Spike, listen to me. All we know about them are basic facts, like that they hoard up gems, silver and gold. They breath fire, have scales harder than almost any metal. Thats more or less all we really know about them, because nopony have in a long time been able to get close to them. And in his case **KILL **one. If he can have even the smallest of information I want to gather it. But more than that I want to know why he finds such interest in you"

Twilight looked over Spike. His scales were a bit matted and not so brightly colored like they usually are. A dragons equivalent of getting pale. He was slightly shaking, he was scared out of his senses.

"Do-do you really think he killed one" Spike asked looking down at the floor.

Twilight could understand his fear. Nopony had been able to kill a dragon for centuries now. Not even smaller ones like Garble and his gang. They were just to strong for any ordinary pony. But it was very clear that Frigidos were no ordinary pony.

"I can only assume that he have. His scale armor speaks for this. Dragons rarely shed their scales and when they do it is weak and with no color. His armor seems just as bright as on a Living one"

The two of them continued this discussion for a long time, even called over their friends to talk with them as well. Rainbow told them about Spike and Frigidos talk on the train, causing great worry among the group. Rainbow suggested the possibility that Frigidos is trying to corrupt Spike and that they should hide him. Twilight and Spike weren't to fond of the idea since both were quite curious about what he had to say.

Later that day everypony went to a party Pinkie had prepared(Again? Really Pinkie?). Well everypony except for Twilight. She was to busy studying. She had grown exceptionally in every form of magic. Transmutation, Conjuration, Illusions, Healing and Elemental but there was one that she hadn't practiced yet. Combat magic.

It is the most difficult type of magic she had used so far. The other categories just required a certain amount of energy and concentration. Combat was so much different and she just didn't know how to do it.

She wanted to learn but on every spell besides the effect said the same "follow the flow". "WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" she cried out in frustration.

"I see that the princesses have taught you the royal Canterlot voice".

Twilight turned around and found Frigidos standing there rubbing his ears with his hoof. He rose on his hind legs and clopped his hooves together beside his left ear.

"I think I might have gone deef on the left" He said jokingly. "Now whats up with all this shouting"

Twilight looked ashamed. "I am sorry, I am just stuck on these spells" she said motioning for the spell book.

Frigidos looked it over. "Well I am not surprised, this is quite the high class spell you are attempting. "Fist of the maker" huh? You are aware this is a very powerful one yes" he asked.

She nodded. "It was the one that attracted me most. Instead of hurting to bad it just knocks them out. I thought I would be able to use it"

He shook his head. "If you've never used combat magic before how do you expect to start on high ground? Besides it does more than just knock them out" He flipped through a few pages. "Ah, here is something more your speed" he showed her a basic Knock back spell. Single target and will send and unprotected target flying. He conjured up a Training doll of shadows for her to practice on. She attempted but failed over and over again.

"I just cant do it. If only I could get a better explanation of how it works" Twilight sighed starting to think this was pointless.

Frigidos tapped on the page. She read the same thing again "Follow the flow".

"That doesn't make sense in the slightest. It doesn't work" she said.

Frigidos raised an eyebrow. "Oh really" he said. He walked up to the doll and just stared at it. He raised his hoof, and on it the was a spark, then there was a golden orb spinning in high speed in his hoof. He throw it at the doll and it shattered to pieces.

"I thought you said it didn't work" He said smiling.

Her jaw looked like it was dislocated. "How did you" she got interrupted by him putting his hoof on her horn.

"Let go of all you learned of magic. Combat is different, With all the other forms of magic you must focus. Have you ever been in an actual battle or fight" he asked her.

She shook her head.

"Trust me Twilight, in a real fight you don't have time to think, you need to act on your instincts, act on what comes natural. Same with this form of magic, here let me show you"

He gaped and from his mouth he spew a black and purple mist. Or not really a mist, more like liquid shadows. It flowed over Twilights body.

At first she became terrified but then noticed something. It felt nice. It felt like a full body massage, it was the best feeling she had ever experienced. As the shadows disappeared the feeling did so as well. But she felt awfully relaxed.

She had been so lost in the feeling she didn't realize until now that he was standing very close to her side.

"Now that you are relaxed do as I say" he said. She just nodded but still felt a little weary about having an assassin standing right next to her like this.

"Start letting the energy flow slowly through your horn and focus only on that and the spell you wish to use, understood" he asked. She nodded.

She had expected him to give more instructions but he didn't. So she just kept doing what he said. She did it slowly as he had instructed and then she felt it. It was as if the energy had a will of its own. She felt the energy moving at one direction and guided it. She realized it formed a pattern inside her horn. When she had completed the flow, she repeated it over and over again, each time faster than the last. She then opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Ready to try again" he asked her. She confidently nodded.

She looked at the doll and prepared her self.

"That doll can endure a full body rush from a minotaur, so lets see what you can do"

She guided the energy, the way that felt as he said, right and natural. On the tip of her horn a spinning orb, its color identical to her fur, she blasted it away, struck the doll which flew away and turned to shadows before it made an impact on the shelves.

She looked over to Frigidos and felt very happy to see his face, he looked very impressed.

"Impressive twilight keep that up and you will soon outmatch Starswirl the bearded in power"

She bowed lightly at him. "Thank you for helping me, you seem to know a lot about magic"

He smiled. "Well, when you have lived as long as I have you pick up many things, now if you excuse me Im going to sleep, see you tomorrow"

"Good Night"

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed. If you have any suggestions for my fic feel free to write, if you notice any wrongs or misspellings please tell me so I can improve. If you have any suggestions for pairings please do tell me. And as always thank you for reading and i´ll see you at the next chapter.**

**HoloArc**


	5. Kindness and Loyalty part 1

For the next two weeks Frigidos stayed at the library helping Twilight and Spike with magic and a few chores. Thanks to Frigidos the chores were performed twice as fast and Twilights magic had vastly improved. She was genuinely surprised at his great amount of knowledge and spells. He was obviously more capable than she were with magic, which made her wonder why he didn't have magic as his special talent. He was obviously very talented, so how he could still be a blank flank was beyond her.

It was nothing special today, it was in the early morning, Spike was reading the third book in the Daring do series, Frigidos was reading to, he had found himself a book about the creatures that reside in everfree forest. Everything from Dragons, Timberwolves, Manticores, Hydras or anything of similar nature, you could find it in the book. Right now he was reading a few pages about the Ursa. During this past time he had come to refuse to take of his cape, due to that you can become easily the center of attention if you are a full grown stallion and no cutiemark.

Twilight had just received a letter from Cadence and Shining, which made her heart leap with joy. It was mostly your average letter, asking how she was, if anything interesting had happened lately and telling about the things that had recently happened in the crystal empire.

Shining constantly mentioned his worry about Twilight having an assassin living in her house. She tried to calm him down, but such acts just seemed to anger him. To him Frigidos was just not to be trusted.

After sending away her reply with Owlicious she went to check on Frigidos.

"Hey Frigidos" She said quietly. He looked up at her and smiled. "What are you reading" she asked, sitting down next to him. "Eh, nothing special" He said. His already dark and deep voice was even more so at morning. "Just reading up a bit about these Changelings. I gained a great interest in them after I heard about that wedding disaster. By the way, do you know what happens when the Queen of the swarm dies and there is no replacement"

"No idea" She said, no so much interested in the book as she was to hear him speak. _Is he growing on me?_

"The swarm fall into chaos and are unable to function properly. They will start to search for a new leader, first among their own hatchlings and eggs for a new candidate. Then they will search for a new one among other swarms. And if they still cant find any they just lay down on the ground and hope for the best. If none comes they they will just stay down and die"

Twilight was about to say something when there was a knock on the door. "I´ll get it" Spike said.

Outside was Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash.

"Hey guys, whats up" Spike asked.

"Hey, um uh, I just wanted to ask something" Fluttershy said quietly.

"Sure ask away"

"Um, actually I wanted to talk to Frigidos"

Spike was surprised, the nervous Fluttershy wanted to talk to the assassin? "Uh, ok? Hey Frigi, you have a visitor."

Frigidos walked to them looking annoyed. "You know I am not fond of that nickname Spike" he said.

"Yeah I know" Spike said "But your name is such a mouthful"

Frigidos rolled his eyes. Spike began to walk back to the couch when Frigidos said "As you say. Spiky Wiky".

Spike cringed at the name which he loathed. Seeing it had the effect he wanted Frigidos chuckled.

"Can I talk to you for a little while, outside Frigidos" Fluttershy asked sweetly, big eyes, lower lip pushed forth and her ears pressed to the back of her head. If this was her way to plead to him or if she usually did this face when asking a favor, he did not know.

After I while of just st anding there looking at each other Fluttershy started to fear he was angry. But then he did this.

He started breathing hectically, then stopped, grabbed his chest where his heart was located. And made a sound like ´Hnnng and crashed to the floor.

Rainbow, Spike and Twilight understood that it was just a joke bur Fluttershy freaked out and dashed to his side, repeating over and over again: "ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh"

Frigidos coughed and wheezed on the floor. "you better stop making that face, you are gonna give a heart attack" he said jumping back up on his hooves. "But yes, we may" he said and walked outside.

"ok, you see, um, I would like to ask if, well if you don't mind, if you want to help us with the little critters at my cottage" she asked.

"Why do you ask me? Why not any other of your friends" He asked.

"Well, Applejack have um the tendency to be a bit to rough with the little ones, Rarity would rather not get her hooves dirty and Twilight is busy with her studies, so think you could help us. Beside there are many fast flying new birds coming here during their migration and since pegasi are the fastest I hoped for your help"

He said nothing for a long while, he looked up to the sky, inspecting the color and the clouds. Then he looked around and eyed his cape and the spot his wings were. "Give me a moment, go ahead I will be there" he said and walked in.

They did so and were already at the cottage, tending to a few ground critters since the aerial once hadn't arrived yet, before he arrived. They had expected it to go faster but apparently he had decided to walk instead of flying.

"There you are slowpoke. We started to think you wouldnt come at all" Rainbow said irritably.

"Now, now Rainbow, remember we must be nice" Fluttershy whispered to Rainbow.

Frigidos took of his cape and hung it up on a branch. "Well, I decided I needed to move a bit and stretch out the old boys again" Frigidos said while stretching his wings which were quite above average wing size.

Rainbows eyes grew twice their size as she watched him. Frigidos assumed she was eyeing his wings, but alas, it was his flank.

Tears started to well up in her eyes as sh tried to hold back the laughter. She failed.

Rainbow burst out in laughter at the sight. "Bwahaha, wow I have heard of it nut I never guessed I would actually see it" she said but her laughter just would not stop.

"Rainbow we really shouldn't make fun of him" Fluttershy whispered to Rainbow, either she ignored her or did just no hear her.

"Ohmygosh, you are a blank flank, and how old are you? Actually never mind you've got to be older than us. And whats up with those wing" she said and flew down to him, hovering by his side and grabbing and inspecting the wing. "Why are they so big? Are you compensating for something"

Her laughter continued until they came to a sudden stop.

From the ground it had spawned a golden tendril with a dark aura around it. It wrapped itself around Rainbows neck and held it tight. It didn't stop her breathing, although it was slightly hard and unpleasant. Fluttershy darted to their side and pleaded to Frigidos to let her go.

"You really should be more careful about what you say Rainbow Dash, it may just put you in positions you don't want to be in. Besides..." he took a pause and glared at her straight into her eyes. His green and red eyes with that flaming dark energy radiating from it sent shivers down her spine. His marks had made an appearance again, pulsing with energy. "I have yet to kill a pegasus. So keep your tongue in check, before I make you my first"

The tendril disappeared into thin air and left Rainbow laying on the ground, coughing and gasping for air.

"Now, where do we begin" He asked as the marks faded out.

About four hours later they had taken care of many animals, everything from snakes to the birds, high in the sky.

At one point, Angel had decided to mess with Frigidos a bit. Angel tried everything but no matter what Angel did she just couldnt get him angry, he just ignored her, which in turn made Angel angrier.

Finally Angel decided that she just would not give up, she was going to raise his temper even if it would be the last thing she did. The things she does when she is bored.

She had bit his wing which resulted in him chasing her all over the place. Every time he tried to attack her she either avoided or jumped on his face and rapidly stomped on him.

Eventually it came to the point where it became to much for her and sought protection with Fluttershy. He growled, annoyed to a great extent with Angel. He started to regret not taking the hidden blades with him. Oh the things he wanted to do to her (but for the sake of the honored reader I wont go into details that may upset their stomachs, but it involves a lot of blood)

Realizing he could need a chance to cool down Fluttershy sent him away to deliver some lost frogs back to the swamps.

While he was away it started to rain heavily. Fluttershy and Rainbow rushed inside for shelter. And just a little while later he was back. His fur was soaking and his once well kept mane covered his face in a very humorously way.

Shortly after they were all enjoying some tea and daisy sandwiches, Rainbow was surprised when Angel had made the sandwich for her and Frigidos. Rainbow happily accepted it while Frigidos seemed suspicious. But Frigidos still didn't seem to be in any better mood.

"Frigidos are you ok" Rainbow asked.

"Yeah i´m fine"

"You don't sound ok, are you still angry at the bunny"

"No, i´m angry with myself, I´m such a failure" he growled.

"Youre not a failure, besides why are you angry" Fluttershy asked.

He looked at her with a questioning look. "I have defeated and killed dragons, manticores, ursa, hydras, chimeras and more, yet" he paused for a moment and looked at Angel who slept on the couch. "I get bested by a damn bunny"

Frigidos then started to look all over the cottage as if looking for something. "Fluttershy, what time is it" he asked.

"i am not sure but, maybe 3pm" she answered.

"Rainbow, do you have any idea how long the storm is going to last" Frigidos asked.

"It is expected to last over the night, thats also a reason you were on the list. Pegasi are fast, we hoped to take care of the critters before the storm arrived" she said. He groaned, obviously it was not the answer he had hoped for.

"What is it" Rainbow asked.

"I have promised Twilight I would be back before night so I could help her to learn fist of the maker"

"Eh, don't worry about it, i´m sure she will understand, just look outside the window, it is one of the worst storms we have had in a long time now"

"It is not so simple, I made a promise, I hold my promises. I have kept that record so far. I am not to fond of the idea to break that"

"You sound almost like Rainbow Dash" Fluttershy said giggling.

"Whats the big deal" Rainbow asked.

He shrugged. "Its simply how I was raised. Those that I was raised by thought that promises is said al the time but often never kept. So they raised me to believe that, dont make anypony a promise, if you don't know if you can keep it, its a principal matter"

Rainbow took the last bite of her sandwich. She still felt a bit hungry and looked at Frigidos sandwich. "Are you gonna eat that" she asked.

He looked at the sandwich and frowned. "No take it, I don't trust it" He handed (or hoofed, whatever) it over but before that he smelled it. "Rainbow did yours smell like this to" he asked.

A strange question she thought but she sniffed it and answered to his question "Yes, just the same, why"

His eyes grew wide. "The bread is spoiled, and for a long time it would see-" he got interrupted by the rumbling sound of Rainbows suddenly aching belly.

As if on cue Fluttershy pointed to where the bathroom was and Rainbow dashed at the direction.

Left in the room was a worried Fluttershy, an Impressed Frigidos and a laughing Angel.

**Rainbows POV**

Auugh. That was my third vomit wave. "Celestia curse that rabbit". Tears started to well up in my eyes as it felt like I was chocking when the next wave came.

It took almost an hour before it started to calm down. I walked calmly back to the room, trying not to upset my stomach again.

When I was back in the living room again I found only Fluttershy holding a shaking bunny. "What happened to her" I asked. I was still angry at the little one but she seemed utterly terrified.

"When you went to the bathroom Frigidos raged at Angel for trying to serve him spoiled food. He cast some form of spell that made his and Angels eyes glow completely green. Once the glow faded Angel looked like she had just woke up from a horrible nightmare and Frigidos stormed out" She said rocking Angel like a little baby.

"Wait he went out" I shouted. I hurried to a nearby window only to see that the storm had grown even worse. "Fluttershy come with me, we have to find him"

"Oh, um ok" Fluttershy said and put Angel on the couch to rest. Fluttershy was not very excited fly out into that storm

"Oh, this is a terrible storm, if we don't hurry he might end up hurting himself" I said worried for his safety. Despite what I might think of him I cant just leave him to try and navigate through this weather.

I felt Fluttershy´s hoof on my shoulder. I looked at her and I saw the determination in her eyes. "Then we are wasting time" she said and motioned for the door.

Fluttershy have changed during the time since Twilight became an Alicorn. She was still a very nervous and timid mare, but she could much easier gather up her courage and become more forceful when she wished to. A result from all of our adventures.

She opened the door and we flew out into the raging storm. We flew up high trying to scout for him. We both soon forgot about each other, all that mattered was that they find Frigidos.

The great sound of the thunder echoed loudly in my ears, the heavy rain hit me like stone. Every droplet felt more painful than the last as it rained down on my body.

The mighty wind blew in my face making it hard to move forward. My wings ached of pain by the strain I put them through. She was not surprised at any of this, she knew it would be hard, even the best and hardiest of the Wonderbolts would have a hard time flying through this.

It had probably only been only a few minutes since we left the cottage but the pain this storm brought upon us made one minute worth that of an hour.

I was just about to give up when I saw who we were looking for. Less than a kilometer ahead of us I saw a pair of slightly oversized wings, dodging the in coming lightning.

Fluttershy seemed to have seen the same thing as we, to our surprise, started to fly even faster.

We started to catch up to him. When I thought we were close enough I called to him, "Frigidos"

He seemed to have heard me because he turned his head around and seemed shocked to see us. I don't blame him, I would not have expected anypony to fly after me in this weather.

He turned away from us and continued his flight. Suddenly a blinding white light together with the sound of the roaring thunder. In the mid of it I could hear Frigidos howling in pain.

As the light faded I stared in horror as Frigidos plummeted towards the ground.

**Hello guys its HoloArc. Im sorry I am a bit late with this chapter, school have been keeping me a bit busy lately. Hope you understand my plight XP. No but seriously thank you all for reading and reviewing it really makes my day. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please feel free to comment me some ideas I can use or any pairings you would like to see. Speaking of which, I want to give a shout out to black-sombra who gave me the idea of having someone from the mane 6 fall for Frigidos. Thanks pal and I think I have some good chapters coming in the future. And hopefully I will actually be on time next chapter.**

**Frigidos: Take it from me, he wont**

**Holo: SHUT UP!**


	6. Kindness and Loyalty part 2

**Rainbow Dash pov**

I did not have time to think, I dived after him. As he picked up speed in his fall I did as well, I cannot let him die. I start to close in on him, but I start to see the high tree tops of Everfree forrest, time is short.

I am now close enough, I grab his wings and pull myself closer to him. I hold his body tight with my legs, refusing to let go. My wings are killing me, the pain born from the heavy strain is unbelievable. It is far worse than when I broke my wing in a flying accident, or when Lightning Dust made so my wing became all messed up. But I cannot give up, not now, not ever.

I tried to as stable as I could glide us down to the ground, but the pain distracted me, I could not keep myself steady. Fluttershy came up behind me and helped me to stay steady. But it did little to help. We slowed down but a crash landing was inevitable. I saw Frigidos eye slightly open up. I could not scream, shout or talk, all I could do was whisper one single thing: I am sorry.

His mouth opened as to say something. I could make out what he said, but his mouth shaped what I think was the word: Rainbow. Then we made the impact.

Branches broke as we fell down, it hurt so bad, as if my wings weren't bad enough. I could barely speak but I forced myself to do so. "Is everypony alright" I called out, my voice strained.

First to answer was Fluttershy who was just a few feet away from her. "Yes, I am ok, more or less" She answered with tears from her pain. Sure, I am a hard nut to crack but Fluttershy is much more delicate than me. She stood up before me and looked around. I slowly rose back up on my legs.

Fluttershy gasped, ran past me and shouted, "Frigidos". Our voices was much clearer now that we were not right among the clouds.

My body hurt like you would not believe. It felt like all muscles in my body had been torn in two and then set on fire.

I felt exhaustion creeping up on me, I felt dizzy and my vision was fuzzy. But I couldn't lose conscious just yet. I needed to know what happened to Frigidos.

I turned my head to see. What I saw was the last straw for my mind. I felt like a failure, I didn't want to see it. So I embraced the darkness.

**Fluttershy pov**

My body hurt so badly, but I imagine Rainbow must experience something far worse. Not only the impact but the tear she must feel from the flight. I had flied behind her while she took the brunt of the wind force.

It felt so relieving to feel the earth beneath my hooves again.

"Is everypony alright" I heard Rainbow call out. To say that I was surprised would be an understatement. I couldn't think of anypony who could go through what she had and still be conscious.

"Yes I am ok, more or less". I had some serious bruises but nothing more than that really. I saw Rainbow trying to stand up. I wanted to tell her to lie down, not to strain herself any further.

But something else caught my attention. Or rather, somepony. "Frigidos"

About 20 feet away from Rainbow I saw Frigidos lying there, with a branch impaling his body. I hurried past Rainbow who now had successfully stood up. I ran up to his side, blood pooling beside from the hole. The branch had penetrated his midsection right below a black patch of burnt fur and his wings were twisted and broken.

I heard a thud from behind me, I looked around to find Rainbow unconscious on the ground. _Probably the exhaustion _I thought.

I needed to find shelter, and fast. I quickly flew around a bit hoping to find a good place. Unfortunately I had no such luck. _Why cant it be like the movies and books, whenever there is an accident and somepony is injured there is a cave waiting to be used. Curse you real life._ I thought to myself.

I hurried back to make sure they were still ok. I pulled both of them underneath a tree, better than nothing right? I put Rainbow in a more comfortable position but I did not dare move Frigidos any further than I already had.

The branch made sure that there was not to much blood pouring out, but just to be sure I used my tail as a form of bandage. I wanted to help him but I did not know how. I had nothing to use for healing and I did not know how serious his injury was.

I just didn't know what to do. I looked up to the sky, praying to the powers on high to help me. The storm had settled temporary. It takes a lot of energy from the Pegasi to conjure up such a storm. They were probably resting for a bit.

I then saw something in the distance. It was a trail of smoke. I knew exactly where it came from. Nopony is crazy or stupid enough to camp in Everfree, none the less LIVE here. So that left me with only one possible individual left.

I found myself a sharp rock and used it to cut of my tail. Frigidos needed it more since it helped to stop the blood. I then threw both of them up on my back and started moving towards the smoke.

It was heavy to carry them both but I could not care less. My friend is hurt and in danger, and I couldn't just leave Frigidos, even if he is a big mean bully. When he is awake and healthy I will teach him a lesson for traumatizing my little Angel.

I don't know how long it took to get to the hut but it felt like forever. Once I got there Zecora rushed to my side and helped them inside.

Zecora had helped Rainbow back to consciousness and moved on to Frigidos. "Nothing like this injury I have ever seen. No organs is pierced, a dang miracle it must have been"

"So he is ok then" I asked.

"Indeed it is so, once the storm has calmed, you are free to go" Zecora said smiling. "I must now go and collect my Cockatrice kelp, if its ok Fluttershy, I might need your help"

"I-is it safe" I asked. The thought of cockatrice was certainly a terrifying one.

Zecora didn't answer me, she just walked out. I wanted to stay but she had asked so nicely.

"Um, Rainbow I am going with Zecora for a bit, if that is ok with you" I asked timidly.

"Yeah its ok, I will just stay here and keep an eye on Frigi" Rainbow said.

I followed Zecora the pond which she spoke of. I looked around and it was all empty. "Are there no animals here" I asked as she and I pulled up some plants from the water.

"All sorts of things, beast and bug here hover. But when there is a storm, they all seek cover" she chuckled.

The plants were called something that I cant remember. Or, well I could but the name was from her country and was hard to pronounce. So she made it easier to just call it cockatrice kelp. They grew close to the shore, so they were easy to pick. "Why do you call them cockatrice kelp" I asked.

"It keeps the cockatrice at bay and shoo them away"

"How does it do that"

"I will just cook up a simple brew, with other things and poison joke dew, then they will experience a stench they've never knew" she said grinning from ear to ear.

"Zecora, can I ask you something" I asked her.

She nodded.

"What are your thoughts on Frigidos"

Zecora sat there thinking for herself a bit. "I don't know, all I know is the thing ponies say. A fearsome assassin, night or day. Why do you ask, if I may"

"I have a very negative view on him honestly" I said. "To just think of what he has done makes my body shudder. I do believe in forgiveness but how do you forgive somepony who have the blood of who knows how many on their hooves. It is sickening. What should I do"

"I dont know, I I was a princess, he would be imprisoned without question. I cant tell you what to do, but do remember Fluttershy, that nopony is beyond salvation"

_Yeah right, what sort of salvation can be found for him?_

**Rainbow Dash pov**

Shortly after they left, Frigidos woke up. He was a little confused at first before I told him the story.

"It was reckless of you to just leave like that. It is a miracle you are alive" I said, scolding him.

"That goes for you to Rainbow" He said with raspy voice. "Why did you come after me? I could quite possibly died out there. Why would you search for me"

I thought about that for a moment. "Hard to say. I didn't really think about it"

"So let instinct rule your judgement? You are foolish Rainbow Dash" he scoffed. I was about to protest but he interrupted me. "But make no mistake, I do appreciate what you did. And you must possess exceptional flight skills to fly like you did. The Wonderbolts should just beg you to join their ranks" He said smiling at me. It was not one of his ordinary mocking grins, but a genuine one.

"If they pick me, then they should pick you to. You seemed to be doing good, I bet you could have made it past it all if I hadn't distracted you"

"Nonsense, you mistake my magic for skills. I owe you one Rainbow". He then walked to the corner of the room, curled himself together and.

"If that is ok with you, I am taking a nap. Night Dash" then he closed his eyes and went to sleep. I started to feel tired too. I did not know where to lay down so I curled myself up to Frigidos. For being a pony which bring cold he felt so warm.

I kind of did this on a whim, and maybe I shouldn't have done it but at the moment didnt really think of it. And before I could come to my senses I fell asleep.

**Frigidos: Ah! Ah, see? I told you he would not be on time, I told you guys! Now, where is my price?**

**Holo: Hey! Not my fault I had internet difficulties. Almost impossible to go to any website. Still is matter of fact.**

**Frigi: Yeah, yeah excuses, excuses.**

**Holo: Well, anyhow. Sorry for taking a while, and I hope you like this chapter, review and please tell me if you find any flaws so I can fix it. Have any pairings you like? Leave a comment and make a suggestion. Next chapter will be my first adventure arc. Oh I am so nervouscited!**

**Frigi: You do know thats not a real word right?**

**Holo: Ignore. I am sorry for the stupid cliffhanger last chap. It was supposed to be one whole chapter but it took longer than expected. And I want to thank everyone who is reading this for now passing 10 reviews/followers and favorites. Thanks all and I will hopefully see you all at the next chap. I am truly sry for being late, so to make up for it there is now to chapters coming today so just go ahead and click the next button.  
**

**HoloArc**


	7. A new threat?

**Yeah! Finally a new chapter. Awesome! Enjoy. **Uhm, that is... if you uh...don't mind, its ok if you don't.

It is now five days since the storm. Everything was now good. Everypony had to help with cleaning the town from all branches and what not that littered the ground. And to many ponies surprise Twilight offered her assistance. Many said that she didn't need to, that it was hardly a fitting work for a princess. But they decided to let her when she refused to go away.

She was down in the cellar which he had made into a little practice room for her to work on her combat spells. He said that she is doing good, but she has yet to learn anything more advanced than knock back and binding spells.

Frigidos was currently outside racing with Rainbow Dash. He doesn't stand a chance obviously, but she thought it was nice that he has made a new friend. And much to her surprise she found out that Fluttershy did not like him. She have always been the most considerate and forgiving pony she had ever known.

She had asked her: "why cant you forgive and be friends? You forgave Discord" Fluttershy had given Twilight the stare and answered: "Discord is not a murderer" and slammed the door in Twilights face.

Fluttershy hasn't shown her face ever since then. But it would change now. It was 20:00 pm and Twilight had just received a letter from Celestia demanding the six and Frigidos to come to Canterlot. It did not take long before they were all here. Rainbow was first, of course, Frigidos second clad in his cloak, hood and armor. Then Pinkie and Applejack and lastly Rarity and Fluttershy still treating Frigidos like a Parasprite.

"Ok girls listen up. Celestia have summoned us to Canterlot for an important meeting. Frigidos and Spike shall come along as well. Any questions" Twilight said.

"What are the reasons for this meeting darling" Rarity asked.

"Celestia didn't fully specify but it had something to do with the Crystal Empire. I expect that we will get to know more once we get there"

"How will we get there" Rainbow asked.

"I will teleport us all there. Much faster than the train"

"Will..." Fluttershy began and glared at Frigidos. "Will **he** come"

Twilight sighed. "Yes. The princess made it very clear that he is needed too"

Pinkie was about to ask something when Frigidos stepped forward to Twilight. "If it is so important that we go there, why are we here wasting time and breath? Hurry up and get us there" He said impatiently.

"Calm down Frigidos. Patience is a virtue" Twilight said calmly.

"Well sorry to disappoint you Twilight, but if you have not noticed I am quite the stretch from a saint"

"I agree, lets do this" Pinkie exclaimed happily, bouncing all over the place.

Twilight looked to all her friends, receiving nods of approval.

Her horn and eyes glowed brightly, magical energy flowing in the room. All of them were used to this sort of thing and thought nothing of it closing their eyes waiting for the imminent teleport. Except for one.

Wide eyed Frigidos marveled what was happening. The energy that flowed in the room was extremely powerful.

_Is this the power of a Alicorn? I have never felt such a thing before. I must learn more._

And in a flash of light they were all standing in the royal throne room.

"Ah, my little ponies. I am so happy to see you all here" Celestia said walking up to them. The six made a small bow to Celestia but spike did not.

He was to busy laughing at Frigidos being all groggy and stumbling all over the place and soon enough he introduced his face to the floor.

"Haha, the great magical assassin forgets to close his eyes during teleportation. Hehe, Derp!" Spike half shouted unable to contain her laughter.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it all up" Frigidos said, slowly standing up. "Ok steady now, steady. Ugh this is humiliating"

"Nice to see that the legendary pegasus is no more than mortal" said a smiling Celestia. "Now Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Spike we need to talk. And Frigidos, you can walk around the castle, just don't cause any trouble please"

"Keep your guards off my back and I can do that" He scoffed, and walked out through the door.

"So princess, whats up with the empire" Rainbow asked. Traditionally ponies would be punished for speaking so plainly and bold to a royalty. Probably would have to if she weren't a wielder of an element.

"We are not sure" Celestia answered and levitated a letter which they all started reading immediately. "All we know is that Shining Armor and Cadence express worry over the decreasing moral. The ponies are slowly starting to get more and more depressed. I want all of you to go there and investigate. Now lets discuss the details"

One hour later and Frigidos had _**finally**_ found the royal garden. _This place is a freaking maze!_

He admired the look of the garden. Small animals running and flying around, beautiful exotic plants the sweet aroma of the flowers and the faint light from small lanterns and fireflies made it all perfect.

For a while he just sat there enjoying the view. He then heard music. He looked in through a window nearby and saw a bunch snob ponies enjoying their little "party" and I am using that term very lightly. Most were just faceless snobs to him but he could make out some ponies which he had received contracts from.

He saw the orchestra with ponies playing sweet beautiful music, or well, one pony.

The only one he knew for that matter. It was Octavia, whom he remember from ponyville. She was excellent on the cello. He backed of, not wanting to scare anypony.

Back at the garden he suddenly felt a bit musical. (yes I am adding some musical elements as a way to stay a bit true to the show. Don't like it? Well to bad)

His marking started to glow and dark musical instruments came out of nowhere. They than started to play music which sounded a bit gothic.

He began dancing a bit to the tune and started to sing. Little did he know he was being observed. (I will leave it to you imagination how he dances. Do whatever you want, you can put on a pink dress on him and make him dance like a ballerina, I couldn't care less. It is not the exact lyrics so don't jump at me for it)

_When the devil is to busy. And death is a bit to much._

_They call on me by name you see, for my special touch._

_To the gentlecolts I´m misfortune, to the mares I am surprise._

_But call me by any name, anyway its all the same._

_I´m the fly in your soup. I´m the pebble in your shoe._

_I´m the pea beneath your bed. I´m the bump on every head,_

_I´m the peel on which you slip. I´m the pin in every hip._

_I´m the thorn in your side. Makes you wiggle and writhe._

_And its so easy when you're evil. This is the life you see._

_The devil tips his hat to me, I do it all because i´m evil._

_And I do it all for free. Your tears are all the pay i´ll ever need._

_While there´s children to make sad. While there´s candy to be had._

_While there´s pockets left to pick. While there´s grannies left to trip down those i´ll be there._

_I´ll be waiting round the corner. It´s a game, I´m glad I´m in it._

_Cause there´s one born every minute._

_And its so easy when you're evil. This is the life you see._

_The devil tips his hat to me, I do it all because i´m evil._

_And I do it all for free. Your tears are all the pay i´ll ever need._

_I pledge my allegiance to all things dark. And I promise on my damned soul._

_To do as I am told, Lord Beelzebub has never seen a soldier quite like me._

_Not only does his job, but does it happily._

_I´m the fear that keeps you wake. I´m the shadows on the wall._

_I´m the monsters they become. I´m the nightmare in your skull._

_I´m the dagger in your back. An extra turn upon the rack._

_I´m the quivering of your heart. A stabbing pain, a sudden scar,_

_And its so easy when you're evil. This is the life you see._

_The devil tips his hat to me, I do it all because i´m evil._

_And I do it all for free. Your tears are all the pay i´ll ever need._

_And I do it all for free. Your tears are all the pay i´ll ever need._

_And I do it all for free. Your tears are all the pay i´ll ever need._

Suddenly he looked so sad, the music turned from it previous style to a much sadder and depressing tone. The animals that was hiding got out and watched him.

_It gets so lonely being evil. What i´d do to see a smile._

_Even for a little while. And nopony loves you when you´re evil..._

The Instruments turned silent. Frigidos sat down on his hunches and covered his face with his hooves. It looked like he was crying. The little critter went a little closer to him. A little bunny walked up to him and tapped him on the leg.

He removed his hooves and looked up. He saw the little critters and smiled. They seemed to smile back. Then they all started to look scared. At the middle of his face a line appeared spreading vertically. Suddenly his face split into two and his two face halves hissed at the critters.

Terrified they ran back to their hiding places. Frigidos let out a maniacal laughter while his head healed back together.

_I´m lying through my teeth! Your tears are all the company I need._

He chuckled slightly to himself as the music and the instruments faded away. A clapping sound was heard behind him. He spun around to see the intruder.

About 10 feet away from him sat Luna clapping her hooves, and when they had eye contact she started whistling. "Bravissimo, Dacapo" (Pardon misspellings please)

_How long have she been sitting there? What are you doing Frigidos? Pull your act together!_ "Can I help you princess" he asked.

_He actually sounds friendly now. Ponyville must be a good place for him. _"No, I am fine. What about you Frigidos? How was your time in Ponyville" she asked.

"It was alright I guess. Surprisingly accepting, I expected a different reaction when a pony with blue tattoos, freaky eyes and cold presence. One of them, what was she called?...Derpy? Ditzy? Whatever. She came to visit me dressed in a winter coat, hat and scarf"

Luna laughed at his little story. He smiled to. Not because of his story, he smiled because of her laughter. _Her laugh I beautiful._ His eyes went wide as he realized what he was thinking. He smacked his head hard, knocking the thought out.

"Frigidos are you ok" Luna asked worried. He smiled and laughed nervously. "Oh eh, nothing just eh, just a nasty little bug"

She thought nothing of it and started to walk away. "Come with me Frigidos"

"As you wish princess" he answered back. He followed after her and stayed behind. When with royalty you must stay behind them to show that you are lesser then they. If you stand side by side you would claim yourself to be an equal and forward would be to think that you are superior.

Last time he overstepped he lost half of his income. He was not willing to let that happen again. _I need that money._

They walked up a hill where they had a great look over all of Canterlot and amazing one over Equestria.

They both sat lied down (I hope this is right) underneath a tree with wide branches full with leafs and looked it all over. "It is beautiful, isn't it" Luna said.

"Indeed it is Princess. The night just add to this beauty" he answered.

"You enjoy my night" she asked. He nodded. "Huh, not everypony does. Many ponies are scared of my night"

"Well they are fools. I have always liked the night. Far more than the day. I tend to make it a thing in my profession. I make ponies because of me fear the day more than the night"

"How so? Do you perform your contracts during the day" she asked.

"Precisely. Anypony can hide in the dark, but only the best can perform proper assassinations in broad daylight with no traces afterwards. Besides it is not really the dark that scares the ponies. It is really the unknown"

"What do you mean? Continue"

"Many fear what they cant understand or know what it is or its origin. Thats why they are scared of the dark. Because who knows what terrifying creature might hide in there. So simply put: they are not afraid of the dark, they are afraid of whats inside the dark"

"May be, doesn't make me feel any better knowing how they all shun my hard work"

A few minutes passed in awkward silence. Frigidos had nothing to talk about. Just being with her, the one he should consider enemy, was awkward enough.

"Can I ask something? If you don't want to talk about it then say so. But what are your tattoos and where did they go" She asked.

He looked over to her. At first she thought that maybe she had said something bad. Then he looked up to the sky, let out sigh and the markings could be seen appearing on his face. His cloak and armor started to vaporize into smoke. A few seconds later he sat bare with no clothing. (Don't get any ideas now)

His marks had appeared and glowed faintly, and the chilling feeling was back again, just like the first time they met. "My markings appear and disappear by my will. They were made so I could perform magic. In other words, they function the same way like your horns"

Luna reached forward and touched the marks. It was pleasantly cool to the touch. "That is amazing, who made these tattoos" she asked intrigued.

"A magical genius" he answered. Figuring she wouldn't get a better answer than that she dropped it.

The marks faded away and they went back to just watching.

"So what do you think about what is happening in the empire" she asked him.

He suddenly looked much more bitter than before. "How should I know? I wasn't invited to the meeting"

"What! Why not"

"Why dont you ask your saintly sister about that" he spat bitterly.

She sighed. "Look, I know you don't like us but-"

"You are right, I don't like her and its not without cause. Its personal so don't ask"

Silence again. It took a while for it to stop again.

"Its getting a bit late, you feeling tired Frigidos" Luna asked.

He yawned after she asked. "Just a bit, how about you Princess"

"Nah, not very. Alicorns don't need much sleep, kind of like crystal ponies. Give us two hours and we are up and ready to go"

She scooted a little closer to him without him noticing.

He started to feel sleepy, barely able to keep his eyes open. He crossed his legs and laid his head down on them like a pillow. "Pardon me princess but-"

"Luna"

"What"

"Please call me Luna" she said smiling at him.

He smiled back. "Very well then, Luna, pardon me but I need my sleep, and I am to lazy to walk to my room."

"Rough day" she asked.

"You have no idea, I have been racing with Rainbow all day. Biggest workout Ive had in a long time"

She giggled. _Why am I so strange with him? Acting like some schoolfilly. You need to pull your act together Luna, now get out of here before you embarrass yourself more than you already have._

"Well, I shall take my leave then, I-" she was stopped in her movement.

She looked down and saw that he had already fallen asleep, and one of his wings draped over her.

Not wanting to wake him up she laid down again. Her body inched itself closer to him. She convinced herself that it was his wing that pulled her closer, but really it was just she who wanted to come closer to him.

All snuggled up to him she nuzzled him and he placed his head atop of hers. Luna though that this was just like one of those sweet moments in those romance novels Celestia always keep talking about. "Sweet dreams Frigidos". Feeling warm and cozy it did not take long for her to fall asleep.

Frigidos opened his eyes and stared down at Luna. His eyes glowing with malice and dark intent he smiled to himself. "Step one: Charm and gain the trust of the princess. Check" he whispered to himself. "Step two: gather resources"

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing. Hopefully the internet does not fudge up and I can get this out on time. I am free from school over the summer now so that gives me more time to write, Yay! Hope you like the story, please tell me if you spot any wrongs so I can fix it. If you have any ideas like maybe a pairing or an adventure or even a OC send me a pm. Thanks for reading, I hope you like it and I will see you next time, bye. Oh and I don't own the song, it is not mine, all honor to Voltaire, the artist behind "When you're evil"**

**HoloArc**


	8. A N Apologies

Ok i am going to be straight forward with you guys. My computer is my worst enemy right now. The program that I use for writing is always shutting itself down whenever I try to fix a mistake or when I try to save. Not every time but almost. It might take a while until the next chapter and I don't know when the problem will be fixed, but I am working on it. I am sorry for not being on time and I hope you can forgive me, but I will do my best to have it fixed and start to write again.


	9. The empires never ending plague

**Hey guys. You know how during a few of my chapters when I had some (as I see it) valid excuses for not uploading? Yeah well I have none this time. I feel ashamed to say that I just got lazy. But its here now.**

The train ride to the crystal empire was now over. The ride had been long and dull. The mood was very tense due to Frigidos. Besides not being allowed to enter the meeting and their teasing when they found Luna and him all snuggled up, it seemed like the very thought of going to the empire made him uneasy.

"I think that makes it very obvious that he is connected to Sombra. Why else would he be so nervous about coming here if he did not have something to hide" Rarity said.

"It could just be the teasing and not letting him in on the mission details. He is probably just angry with us right now" Twilight said growing tired of this argument.

"Yeah, besides I thought we had discussed this already. Whether he is connected to Sombra or not we are supposed to make him a friend and ally, treating him like you are wont make that happen"

"That stallion is a brute and a murderer. He cannot be trusted"

"We can vouch for him" Twilight said pointing at herself and Rainbow. "I trust him to be loyal, we just need to show him some kindness and I am sure he will stay that way"

Fluttershy glared at the Twilight. "Give me one reason to why we should" Fluttershy said bitterly.

Twilight stared straight into the eyes of Fluttershy, making her now the second in all off history able to withstand the stare. "To repeat the words of one of the nicest ponies I have ever had the pleasure to meet. If we are going to be his friends we need to give him the benefit of the doubt"

At the mention of the very words she had used to convince her friends to give Discord a chance she hung her head low in shame.

"I will go get him" Spike said and walked away down the corridor.

In the mean time the six friends gathered their bags exited the train. The crystal empire never ceases to amaze you. The streets, the houses, everything is made of the finest pristine crystals. A somewhat waste of resources but whatever.

Spike came out with a note reading "By the time you read this I am already at the castles royal swimming pool. Cya later suckers!"

Rarity was a bit annoyed because he left them behind, Fluttershy, Twilight and Applejack found the situation very funny and Rainbow and Spike was a little bit annoyed because they didn't think of that first.

On their way to the castle the inhabitants of the empire bowed and gave praises to the saviors of their home. Most of them didn't care much for it but Rarity overly indulged in it.

Once in the castle and talk a little while with Cadence and Shining, sure enough they found Frigidos in a pool swimming around with little toy ducks. "What took you so long" he asked. "Oh yeah, right, the train ride. Silly me. So whats the plan" he asked.

"We take it calm today and we start our investigation tomorrow" Twilight said.

"I see, and how will we do that"

"We walk among the people and ask them questions about what has happened lately, see if they have noticed any strange behavior as of late. And if or when we find something of importance we shall report to Cadence and shining right away"

"Why wait until tomorrow? The sun is still up and it is quite a while until it turns into night"

"They thought that we might need some rest"

"We have rested quite enough. You can go ahead and rest but if I may, I would like to begin right away"

"Why are you asking me" Twilight asked.

"Because you are the leader of this group and I will respect that. So, may I begin"

Twilight and her friends walked out of the room to discuss the matter. In the mean time Frigidos took it to himself to have a bit of fun with his rubber ducks.

Without him knowing they were now back and watched big eyed as he was in the middle of some action scenario with mr and miss Ducksworth.

"I assume that I can go" he asked.

"Uh, uhm, yes you can, just...report to me if you find anything, well will all meet in the throne room in about two hours ok" she said feeling uncomfortable.

The ducks disappeared in clouds of smoke as he climbed up. His fur and mane was soaking wet, clinging to his body fully revealing his muscular form. Whether they liked him or not, the mares could not deny that he was the looker. Appearance vice (could have written that wrong, correct me if I did) he pretty much looked like one average mares dream stallion. Muscular, a well kept flowing mane.

Most of them didn't think much of it but Twilight on the other hoof. Nice form? Handsome? Intelligent? Skilled with magic? Mysterious? This is probably the Stallion of her dreams.

"Ok, if I am going to take a trip I should make a bit of a change then" He said shaking of the water.

"Change? In what may" Spike asked.

"Transformation, obviously" Frigidos stated matter-of-factly. "But I require your help with that"

"Why would you need to transform? Cant you just walk around like yourself" Rarity asked.

"No because I have had a few contacts throughout the city and it would be very counterproductive to be myself when the ponies can notice me"

"Why do you need our help" Fluttershy asked.

"Because my imagination is lacking, when I was young and attempted transformation all I could come up with was stupid patterns of black and red and the best false name I ever could come up with was Bingle Bongle. That should give you an idea"

"Bingle Bongle? Really"

"Well no, but you get my drift. I think that a crystal pony should be the way to go, so as much as I love them, they need to go"

"What needs to go" Rarity asked.

What happened next came to such a shock that it rendered them unable to speak. Before their very eyes they witnessed his wings to rot and wither away. It was disgusting. To see them rot, drop off and then turn to dust.

"Ok so what next? Rarity, you are good at these sorts of thing what would you suggest"

His words shook them back to their senses. "Well I have styled ponies before but not in such a literal sense as to style their whole body" Rarity said.

She thought about it for a little while. "Well color and mane would be a basic thing but I think the body should be first. Maybe... less muscles and smaller size" she asked hesitantly.

"Great idea" He immediately got to work and followed the instruction. His size went from bigger than average to below average.

"Color should be next" Twilight said. "I have an idea for a name to. Nice as you luscious mane is, how about we shorten it. I was thinking something like steel colored fur, fire red mane, hammer and anvil as a cutie mark and your name could be Bashing Hammer" She said looking hopeful.

Frigidos thought about it for a second. "Well I am not looking for a perfect alias and it is as good as any. Nice idea. But if I am going to be a smith I should probably have a bit more muscles don't you think"

With further transforming he did as instructed once more. He was now of equal size as the average pony.

"What do you think" He asked them as he showed of his new form.

"Awfully ordinary" Rarity said.

"Perfect! Then I am on my way" he said galloped away.

**About 2 Hours later**

Nothing! Two hours of nothing. He had always considered himself subtle but when he tried to get on the subject they went as silent as the grave and distanced themselves from him.

He was just about to think of giving up when somepony in a fruit stand waved him over. He hesitantly approached the mare at the stand. "I have seen you talking to the ponies. I know where you can find somepony who can help. Are you familiar with Shiny Rock" she asked.

"I may have. He is a noble is he not" he asked. There was really no need to ask, he know far to well who he was. His most usual contract dealer. Normally ponies just contact him once and that is the end of it. Shiny Rock had hired him on multiple occasions.

"Normally he is pretty much shut off from the rest of the world. But recently he as been so cheery and out in the open" the mare said

"Are you sure he hasn't just opened up a bit to the public"

"No you don't understand. He´s got anthropophobia, he have a fear of being among ponies. And before you ask, he have not seen any doctors or anything, you don't get rid of a fear if you don't face it and he never leaves the house"

"I will inspect it. Thanks for your help"

Frigidos went to the house and knocked on the door. "Who is it" a voice called.

"Its Bashing Hammer, a friend, I would like to speak with you" Frigidos called back.

"The door is unlocked, feel free"

Frigidos stepped in but there was a small complication. Unless continuously sustained a transformation on this scale will not hold for long. In his frustration of lacking information he had forgotten to feed the spell.

As he stepped in his spell wore off and looked like his normal self again except for the wings.

"So what did you want to talk about"

"I just wanted to know if you have noticed anything strange as of late"

"No, nothing apart from the usual"

"Oh yeah? How about your cheery demeanor? From what I have heard you used to be something of an outcast"

"Yes well ponies change"

"Normally not so drastically"

Frigidos walked into the living room where this scrawny sad excuse for a pony sat on his couch. "So... no cutiemark huh? Thats a rare sight for somepony of your age"

"Well I suppose that... wait what". He dashed to a nearby mirror and inspected himself. _I am myself? Shit this I not good, not good at all._

"You are hyperventilating my friend, maybe you should sit down, I will have the tee ready right in a bit" Shiny said and trotted off to the kitchen. "Uhm sir, don't you remember me" Frigidos asked trying to get his head around what just happened. His spell wore off so why does Shiny seem completely oblivious to who he is.

"Of course I do" he called coming out from the kitchen with a tray with tea and cookies. "You are Bashing Hammer"

"No I mean my real name"

Shiny Rock looked confused by Frigidos question. "Isn't it your name" he asked.

That very moment Frigidos knew that he have found something important. But he wanted to do one more thing just to be sure if his theory was correct. He put extra energy into keeping his marks hidden, he then performed his spell. He looked into the eyes of Shiny.

He may have expected what would happen but not ready to witness it. Without another word Frigidos dashed away from the house, running towards the castle. He started panicking, everywhere he looked there was somepony with the same thing. _For how long have this been happening?_

He had to hurry up. To tartarus if ponies noticed him. _I must hurry and warn __the others_. He focused his magic, making his marks and equipment appear and the marks shone brightly. Shortly after, small bulges grew at his shoulders. They grew and sank, grew and sank. Then the skin got torn and from the bulges, dripping with blood and him wincing in pain, the skeletal structure of his wing spread out. Then muscles and the flesh came and covered the wings and finally the skin and feathers and he took flight. Much faster than running.

_There is no way in tartarus that I will let this happen to the kingdom_

**Mane 6 about 2 hours earlier**

The group of seven watched as Frigidos hurried away, getting to work. "Well darlings I am going to the tailoring chambers. I heard they have every type of fabric in the world. See you girls later" she said and trotted off.

"Well while Frigidos is out working we might as well do out own little things don't you think" Twilight said, more like a statement than a question. Everypony cheered and went to do their own thing.

**Twilight**

Twilight was walking around the library picking all different sorts of books. History, biology, spell books, you name it. Books were piled all around her reading at least two books at a time. Just being in this library was a sensation of its own. The crystal empire was a race of non-magical crystalline earth ponies. But they had invented a way to by-pass that.

The empire was know for their unique form of magic known as Enchanting.

Enchanting was a certain way of magic in which you use the magical crystals which could be found in only two places: the caves of Canterlot and the Crystal empire. The exact details was nowhere to be found, apparently it was something of a secret passed down from teacher to student. All it would describe was the need to carve/paint the mark you want and then power it with a gem.

Disappointing and even more so considering that there was little to find about Sombra´s rise to power, or during his reign. They only refer to it as "the dark times". Everything else is about before that, when the kingdom was at its prime, something of a utopia, the center of the world in science and evolution in society. Rich as well but you don't need to be a genius to figure that out.

"I need to borrow some of these books. Or buy them, add them to my own library. I wonder what the other girls are up to.

She payed some bits as a borrow fee and carried them with a bag to the castle. She looked up to the sky and admired the birds that flew. Then something flew past in a very high speed. Could have been Rainbow but she was down at the arena so that leaves to only one pegasus who can fly that fast.

"Frigidos" She shouted. The Pegasus stopped in mid air and Twilight flew up to him. "Yell a bit louder why dont you? I dont think Chrysalis heard you" he hissed.

"Sorry but where are you going in such a haste" she asked.

"No time to explain we must hurry back to the castle. Come with me" he said and then dashed off again with twilight right behind him.

**Applejack and Rainbow Dash**

It was tight, so very tight. So many time have they done this but it never change. They have been at it for the last hour. Where they get the strength from is beyond us lowly mortals. Sweat dripping from their bodies panting in exhaustion. "Oh yeah, this feels good. Come on Applejack, try harder, faster" Rainbow said between her breaths.

"Its so hard to please you, you know that right Rainbow" Applejack said.

"Well duh, we all know I have high standards, now shut up and keep going"

And they were not the only ones there. Entire crowds had come to bare witness to the show. Several ponies, young and old was there watching. Few ponies could last more than a few minutes before growing to tired.

Then Applejack took control of the situation taking Rainbow Dash by surprise. "Sorry Dashie, but its my turn to finish first" Applejack said and picked up the speed.

Unable to recover Rainbow was left behind and Applejack crossed the marked area and won the race. (Yes its a race, what the hell were you thinking? Sickos)

The crowds in the Arena shouted and whistled. They had never before seen anypony run as long and fast as they did.

Panting Rainbow walked up to Applejack and put a hoof on her shoulder keeping herself stable. "Good race Applejack, Rematch someday" Rainbow asked.

"You bet sugar-cube. Its soon time to meet up, son how about a shower and we will be off"

"You bet"

Though that was not exactly the case. Took about half an hour in the sauna and about twenty more with the shower.

Once clean they were back in the castles crystal halls and bumped into Rarity carrying a huge load of fabrics. "Hey girls, how did the race go" Rarity asked.

"Applejack won, but I will soon get my title back" Rainbow said.

"Have any of you seen Twilight? I recon that the prince and princess are waiting for Frigidos return"

A few levels down Frigidos and Twilight was galloping as fast as they could to get to the throne room.

Without a doubt, these corridors was something to behold. But now was not the time to admire scenery, he was determined to bring an end to this infestation.

_Why do you worry so much Frigidos?_ He thought. _You have taken care of pests like these before, this one wont be any different._

"Frigidos, slow down and tell me whats going on" Twilight shouted.

"Later. We must hurry up, if we don't take care of the infestation soon it will grow problematic. Im losing my temper, HURRY" he shouted back.

A few levels up they found Applejack, Rainbow and Rarity talking. They turned to him and smiled. "Hey Frigi, whats u-" Rainbow tried to say before Frigidos dashed by.

"No talking, just come, move it" he called.

"What in the hay, Twilight what is going-" Applejack said before being interrupted by Twilight

"Just do what he says" she said.

Without question they followed them. They got to the level with the throne room and started to run at an even greater speed. Through the open gates/doors they saw Shining armor, Cadence and Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie talking.

Frigidos stopped abruptly without them noticing. The rest of the gang ran in expecting some form of trouble.

"Hey Twilight, have you found anything" Shining asked.

Panting she replied between breaths "No, but Frigidos have". When they realized he was not with them they looked back and saw him standing still bit along the hall wide-eyed.

"Ehm Frigi pal, are you ok" Rainbow asked slowly walking towards him. When she stood in the doorway he changed. Frigidos eyes narrowed, snarled, revealing his sharp teeth and crouched.

Without warning he dashed and jumped over Rainbow. Applejack tried to block his path. "Hold it right there partner" she said holding up her hoof.

Ignoring her he tackled her to the ground fixating his eyes on Fluttershy. Closing in he jumped in the air towards her.

"Frigidos stop! NO!" Twilight screamed. But to no avail. He crashed down on her. All of them fearing the worst looked away. When they looked back they saw Fluttershy on the ground with Frigidos on and the hidden blade through her heart.

**So how was that? Worth the wait? (Somewhere among the crowd of readers) NO IT "WASNT!". *Ignore***

**Well I honestly don't think people give a single fudge anymore but if anyone actually does care you are probably gonna get even madder. 29-07-13 I am traveling with my family to Italy for vacation and I will be there for about three weeks. But don't fret, I am taking my laptop with me and I will continue to write and hopefully when I come back I will have one, two or three chapters to upload. I hope you will be as understanding as you have been before and believe me when I say that I am very grateful that you are taking time to read this.**

**Frigidos: You know you probably lost half your favorites and followers right?**

**Holo: Well let it happen then. But hopefully my followers are a bit more understanding than that. Thanks for reading and have a nice day.**

**HoloArc**


	10. Darkness unfolds

**Skip this if you want**

**Is this thing working? * knock knock * Readers here is a list of instructions for when you read this chapter. 1. Don't let me kill Derpy, we cant have that she is to cute, we cant let her die. 2. If you find any wrongs be sure to report them to me so I can fix it quickly. 4. no wait... 3. No writing me mean flamers. 4. You! Don't let me forget you. And 5. very important five, don't forget to leave reviews. I. Love. Reviews. Those cool reviews keeps me going and someone might do something stupid like not leaving a review, when I upload a new chapter I don't want to see that. And 6. now I have to talk for a round about a minute without hesitation, deviation like that panel game my friend pointed out for me. However I am going to move on to 7. And talk about my new favorite shows, walking dead, doctor who and merlin. Do you know of those shows? I watched about all 9-10 doctor episodes in less than two weeks and can quite possibly be among my best weeks off my life, don't know what that says about me. I am sitting in my room now and I am going soon but not before I type some strange random words on my keyboard going somewhere along the lines of "Bingle bongle dingle dangle yickedy doo yickedy da ping pong lippy tappy too tah" and 23. If you like this chapter, if you like my story then you know what to do.**

**Irrelevant but if you know where this is from you are awesome :)**

There was silence. Not a single sound could be heard. Not the creaking doors down the hall, not the beautiful sound of chirping birds. It was as if everything had stopped, as if the world it self was unable to comprehend that the worlds kindest and purest pony had been killed.

Nopony would speak. Nopony could speak. They were all in a state of shock. First to break the silence was Twilight. "Frigidos. W-why? Why did you do it" she asked pleadingly. No response.

"Frigidos please answer me" Twilight pleaded. Still nothing. To Frigidos the world didn't exist right now. To him the only things that were, was him and this poor shocked creature beneath him. He had seen as the light left her eyes, as the air had left her lungs and the blood leaving her body. But it didn't bring him the satisfaction he had imagined. He felt something else. Anger and despair.

_Why? Why does this always happen?_

"FRIGIDOS" Twilight shouted. She had finally lost her patience. Her scream echoed through the crystal halls. The only thing that happened was that Frigidos twisted his blade several times in Fluttershy´s body.

He raised his hoof, pulling the blade out of her, the blade dripping with Fluttershy´s blood. They could hear Frigidos choking on the air he tried to breath. His face that showed a mix of shock and sorrow turned to an expression of pure rage. His markings glowed with great intensity, his ice blue iris turning into a deep crimson, his whites turned green and burning with dark energy.

He thrust his blade down through her throat and was about to do it again but before it hit he was tackled, thrown across the room and pinned to the floor by Rainbow Dash. He looked into her eyes and saw what she felt. There was anger there, no doubt about that but there was something more, something that was greater than her anger by a thousand. Sorrow. Grief that her long since childhood friend was dead and sadness that he had betrayed them.

His features faded and he became his normal self. He could easily fight back. If he wanted to he could kill every single one of them and make a run for it, without worry or care. But he didn't.

Next there was a flurry of punches throwing his head from side to side. Rainbow delivered punch after punch, each harder than the last. Tears was streaming down her face as she punched him over and over again. She had no intention to stop. As they became harder he started to become injured. His blood started to stain the floor and Rainbows face.

"Why" she whispered not stopping for as much as a second. The skin and small pieces of the flesh started to tear up. "Why" she asked again, louder this time. She continued her punching and nopony would stop her, his teeth flying in every direction. Twilight didn't dare to interfere and the rest was somewhat pleased to see this happening to him. "Why, why, why". She raised her hoof for one last punch. He looked into her eyes, his face misshapen from the abuse. He lay his head down to the side readying himself for the oncoming impact.

"**WHY!**" She screamed and delivered it. Her hoof met with his face and resulted in a sickening sound of breaking bones. Panting and crying she took a good look at her work. His entire face was misshapen and at one place his head was pushed in like a crater wrecking his brain.

Frigidos is dead.

There was no breath, no pulse, and there was sure as hell no brain activity.

Rainbow backed away from his corpse slowly starting to regret what she had done.

She then suddenly broke into uncontrollable sobs. Everypony rushed to her side, hugging her and trying to comfort her.

They were all aching inside from the loss of their friend. Guards came to carry away Frigidos corpse and for good measure they pierced his no longer beating heart with their swords. "And so comes the end for the assassin" Shining whispered.

They all turned and sat around the body of Fluttershy. The sun hid behind a few clouds, making the great beautiful and sparkling room dim and sad. Rainbow lowered her head and nuzzled her friend. "Good bye Fluttershy. See ya on the other side"

Pinkie had tears running like a river (literally a river) looking all around her not wanting to see her dead friend. She pulled out a napkin and started to dry off her tears. She saw Rainbow for a moment and solemnly stared at the floor. "Rainbow * sniff * even I know that * sniff * this is not the time for jokes" she said sniveling and her voice cracking.

Rainbow looked up at her confused. "What the hay are you talking about" Rainbow asked angrily.

"You got something in your face" Pinkie said pointing at the right side of her own face.

Rainbow Dash lift up her hoof and touched her face. She looked at her hoof and saw this glowing green goo. The goo was thick and slimy and gave off a horrid stench.

"What the-" she interrupted herself as she looked upon Fluttershy´s corpse. The pool of blood that had gathered at her side and running down her body from her wounds slowly changed color from red to green. Her body was fresh but it started to smell like weeks old rotten flesh.

Rainbow reached out to Fluttershy but she quickly withdraw her hoof as Fluttershy became engulfed by green flames. The fire was big and strong but it radiated no heat. Sparks of black and blue could be seen within.

Soon the fire died out leaving no trace of it ever being there. But there was something new. To Everyponys shock Fluttershy was gone and in her place lay the wretched form of a horrible and twisted monster.

"Wha-What? She was a Changeling" Rarity called out in shock and disgust.

"But how could that be? We have guards watching the entire kingdom. How did it get in" Shining Armor stated angrily.

"I think there are more" Twilight said. Everypony turned their attention to her.

"What" Cadence said.

"When I met up with Frigidos he looked like he was in panic. As if he had seen some of them already"

"But how, we have seen no sign of them" Shining said somewhere between a question and a statement.

"Obviously he was able to see something we could not. He looked shocked at the sight of Fluttershy and then she turns out to be a Changeling. I am sure that he knew, he has shown no signs of aggression since we left Canterlot for the first time"

"But that would mean that there could be Celestia knows how many in the cite already"

"And I murdered Frigidos" Rainbow said tearing up again.

"No you didn't" Twilight said placing her hoof on Rainbows shoulder in comfort. Rainbow shrugged it off.

"Yes I DID Twilight. He wanted to protect us and I killed him for it, I brutally murdered him"

"You couldn't have known Dashie" Rarity said trying to calm her.

"THAT IS NOT AN EXCUSE" Rainbow shouted. She couldn't take much more of this, her mind was falling apart and her emotions bubbling. First the believed death of her friend and then the murder of Frigidos whom she had come to grow attached to. What could possibly make this worse?

"What should we do? If there really is a changeling invasion going on we must prepare" Cadence said.

"Before I left the library I caught the sight of the word "Face-stealer". Could be a reference to the changelings" Twilight replied.

"Well what are you waiting for, look it up" Shining Armor commanded.

Twilight pulled up the history book and dove straight into it. Within seconds. "Found it"

They all gathered around her trying to see what she saw. "The face-stealers. Also known as the never ending plague of the empire. Over and over again their swarms have made an attempt to take the kingdom for them selves. Apparently this place contain such positive energy it could keep the swarm fed and powerful for several millennium"

"So they don't call them changelings" Shining asked. Cadence smacked him in the back of his head. "Really? Our kingdom is in danger and you question what they name those things" Cadence asked disbelieving her husbands idiocy.

Drying off her tears deciding there were more important things at hoof. "That is not important. What is important is how we will find them. Frigi had a way but what should we do" Rainbow asked them.

"Good point" Twilight said. "We must figure out a way to separate the changelings from the ponies"

"How? Their transformation is impeccable. There is no way to tell the difference" Shining said.

"There might be" Twilight whispered to herself but not silent enough because Applejack heard her. "Pardon" Applejack asked.

"I assume that Frigidos used some form of spell to do just that, and if I am right then it should be in a spell book. I am going to need a room where I can read without being disturbed, guards to protect the doors and summon spike for me please"

"It shall be done" Shining said.

"If there is a spell for it then I will find it" Twilight said determined. "In the mean time why don't some of you see if you cant find anything, don't trust anypony. We don't know who is a changeling and who is not"

Pinkies eyes started to dart in every direction. "Does that mean we cant trust each other" Pinkie asked worriedly.

"No. Frigidos focused on Fluttershy only, if he had considered anypony else to be a changeling I don't think that he would have let us live. We can trust each other but no pony else"

"Should we have some secret phrase so we know we are who we claim to be" Rarity asked.

"Good idea" Twilight said. She looked around the room and when she saw that there was nopony around they all gathered around and shared their secret phrase.

"Good. Applejack and Rainbow will be one team. Pinkie and Rarity will be one and Shining Armor and Cadence. Now get to it"

Sometime later Applejack and Rainbow Dash was patrolling the streets searching for any suspicious activity. So far nothing. Rainbow and Applejack found the city very confusing. How in tartarus does anypony know where they live? Every house looks exactly the same as the next.

Applejack was a patient pony and knew that they would find little to nothing in their search for signs of changelings. And she was correct. Sadly that was not the case for Rainbow Dash, hoping that they would find a changeling hiding in every corner. Fortunately Applejack had convinced her not to jump at every pony that she found.

"What can we do? How will we repel this" Rainbow whispered to Applejack.

"We did once did we not" Applejack asked her humorously.

"That was different, there was only one and it was Twilight who discovered her. The rest of the swarm was waiting to attack and was not hiding like now"

They decided to take a break. They found a nearby bench and sat down. The setting sun made a beautiful scenery. Not the city but the sunset itself. The city is amazing no doubt but stay for too long and it will start to feel less glamorous.

"None of this would be a problem if Frigidos was still alive" Rainbow stated mournfully.

"Oh for Celestias sake, get over it Rainbow, we have bigger problems" Applejack said getting annoyed by her moaning.

"It was not your fault. You thought he had killed our friend and you reacted naturally. I would have done the same" Applejack said.

Rainbow moved a bit closer to Applejack and leaned her head on her shoulder. Applejack blushed at her sudden closeness. "It still hurts" Rainbow said. Applejack didn't really know what to do. She had never been this close to anypony before besides family. But there was something in the back of her head. Something giving her directions to her next action.

She hesitantly raised her hoof and wrapped around her Rainbows shoulder resulting in her moving closer and wrapping her own around Applejacks waist. "I kinda started to think that maybe you were interested in Frigi" Applejack said nervously.

Rainbow shook her head. "No I didn't have such feelings for him but I considered him a good friend. It pains me that he is gone"

As if on instinct Applejack gave her a comforting squeeze to show that she was there for her. She was still sad but there was this pleasant warm feeling that washed over her from the squeeze. She had this feeling that she wished to get closer to that warmth but feared if she did so she would squeeze the very life out of Applejack. "I am glad that you are here Applejack" Rainbow said.

Applejack placed her hoof under her chin and lifted her face up to meet her gaze. "I will always be there for you Rainbow Dash"

"Excuse me ladies". Rainbow Dash and Applejack quickly separated from each other blushing furiously. In front of them stood a very lightly built courier. He wore typical mailman clothes, carried big bags at his sides. Fur white as snow and shaved off mane. "I were to deliver this to you" He said in a very light and girly-ish voice, handing over an envelope.

Applejack reached out and took the letter. "Who is it from" Rainbow asked.

"He didn't give his name. He paid me quite handsomely to deliver this without question" He said bowing and walked away.

Saying nothing else they went and opened the letter excited to read its content.

_I know what you are looking for._

_Meet me at the arena at 21:00 and we shall talk._

_But just the two of you, make sure you are not followed._

_I assure you I want rid of the face-stealers just as much as you do._

_Those foul beasties will no take my masters land._

_Dont be late._

_Not a friend._

"Not a friend? Thats a new one" Rainbow said. "Do you think we should go"

"We have no reason to think this is true. Could be a trap" Applejack said.

"Dont you think it would be for the best if we checked it out"

"No, I think we should wait for Twilight"

"Who knows how long it will take before she finds something and we cant talk to her, she has demanded to be left alone"

"I don't know Rainbow-"

"We must stop this before it gets worse. If this stallion knows something we must find out what"

"But what if the changelings would attack"

"Then we will kick their...Posterior" Rainbow corrected herself remembering her friends lacking toleration for "naughty" words. "We almost beat an army once, and there is no way that they can attack us without alerting the castle guards"

Applejack set her brain to work, trying to figure out every possible scenario this could go. Most of them bad. With each possible outcome she got more and more worried.

The chance that something good would come out of this was slim but if it worked it would be a great mistake not to take it. After a few good minutes of thinking she came to a decision.

**20:57**

"I still cant believe I am doing this" Applejack grunted, pacing all over the place.

"Well we are, so there is no point in complaining" Rainbow said.

"I just hope we are not walking straight into-"

"A trap" a voice asked behind them. They jumped in surprise and made an 180° twist. "Whoa now, I don't want any trouble. Though I expected to be here before you" the masked figure said in a very raspy voice. Almost sounding like an old man though his size and stature spoke differently.

"Are you our contact" Rainbow asked circling around him. He stood tall and proud, his face covered by a piece of cloth covering everything except his eyes and on his cape, the image of Sombra´s eye on the left and right side of the eye, black crescent moons sprouting black crystals. All in front of a purple fire.

"Yes" he answered.

"What is this on your cape" Rainbow asked him holding his cape in a very hostile manner.

"This" he said taking the cape from her sounding quite pleased. "This is the emblem which belonged to the empire during king Sombra´s glorious rule"

Applejacks eyes grew wide and marched up to him anger burning in her eyes. "Glorious? Sombra enslaved ponies like you and performed terrible acts against them for his own gain" She said furiously.

"Yes sure, whatever you say" he answered. "And what do you mean with ponies like me"

"He enslaved the entire kingdom, surely you must remember those terrible days"

"You didn't honestly think that he enslaved everypony? There were many that were truly loyal to him. Have you not ever thought that the city seems a bit empty? There are more houses than it is required for those that live here. Split the city in ten and only three or four parts will be filled. Then why is there so many more" He asked them.

They couldn't answer the question because the only sensible explanation is unthinkable to them.

"The ponies that are missing are the loyalists. Trapped beneath the very ground you stand on"

"Are you seriously trying to convince us of this" Rainbow Dash said not believing a single word.

"How do you think the kingdom grew so strong? You cant have a kingdom without faithful subjects. He was the one who made the kingdom to what it was. He is the one who turned a kingdom into an **Empire**" he said shouting the last word. "But it does not matter as of now, what we are here for is the face-stealer invasion"

Getting back on track Applejack asked him, "How will we defeat the swarm"

"It wont be easy. It is important to discover it quickly and be rid of it quickly. But it is too late for that now. Now you must find the infiltrators and kill them"

"We are already working on that. Twilight is in the library searching for the spell as of this moment" Rainbow said.

"Well tell her that she can search for the next millennium, she wont find anything"

"You underestimate her, there is no spell she cant use"

"I do not doubt that, what I am saying is that she wont find it because it does not exist in any book. The spell which reveal the true nature of a creature is of lord Frigidos design. Nopony else know of it"

"Lord Frigidos" The two friends said in unison.

"The right hand and the ever loyal guard and servant of king Sombra. He may not have been a unicorn but his power was without equal. Why, have you heard of him"

"Sort of" They both said again.

"Well I should get back to the mines before the guards realize I am gone. But there is another way. Frigidos made sure that Sombra would also be able to see everything so he made sure to enchant Sombra´s crown. Wear it and you will have the same ability"

"Does that not anger you" Rainbow asked mockingly. "Having peasants wear your kings crown"

"As I said, I will not have those _things_ take the kingdom which I spent my entire life fighting off. Besides, it is just a piece of metal. Magical piece of metal but it is far from important to us. Now hurry, before it is too late"

No hesitation. Applejack and Rainbow Dash sprinted off to the castle. Twilight was the most important point right now. They didn't know where the others were but Twilight could teleport them to her.

Outside the library door stood the guards, refusing to let them in. "But we must talk to Twilight, its important" Rainbow pleaded.

"It can wait until the princess says otherwise, we have received orders not to let anypony in" the guard said.

Applejack stepped closer to the two guards and turned around. "I am sorry for this" she said and then in quick succession kicked the two of them.

They opened up the door and saw Spike and Twilight reading books in the center table. "Girls, what the hay are you doing" she shouted at them. "When Discord sent us away to find our elements what did he say"

"To find the missing elements just make sense off these change of events. Twists and turns, our master plan. Then find the elements back where you began" Rainbow answered.

"Good now, what do you want" She asked annoyed.

"We talked to one of Sombra´s loyalists"

"Loyalist" Twilight asked in surprise.

"Long story, but he told us something. You cant find that spell in a book because Frigidos did not learn it. He invented it"

Spike and Twilights eyes grew wide. "Oh this is bad. This is really, really bad" Spike said starting to panic.

"Spike calm down. But there is another way. Sombra´s crown is enchanted with the same spell that Frigidos used. If we wear it we will be able to see"

Twilight immediately used her spell and summoned them to her. When they materialized they took battle positions. "Calm down, they are clean" Twilight said.

They repeated everything about the crown to them but excluded the details of Frigidos until further notice.

"Then it is settled. Sombra´s crown is in the treasure vault. In the morning we will summon our subjects and take use of the crown. But now we must rest. We will sleep together in one room. Guards! Bring some mattresses to our chambers" Shining armor said.

Next morning the guards had assembled the entire city in front of the castle. The friends stood on the balcony looking over the masses and four guards behind them. "Bring me the crown" Twilight commanded the guards. One of them made a bow and carried the crown to her, gave it to her and took his original position again.

With her magic she placed the crown on her head. It didn't fit too well as it was to big for her but she was able to keep it on with the hole in the crown for Sombra´s horn.

She could feel the magic in the crown and how it surged through her. For a moment all she could see was white. Her eyes adjusted to the magic within them and she could once more see normally. With great terror she looked upon their subjects.

"Oh no" Twilight said backing off from the edge.

"What is it Twily, whats wrong" Shining Armor asked his little sister.

"Everything. All of them. THEY ARE ALL CHANGELINGS" She shouted. She tried to turn around to run only to see that the guards were changelings as well. The buzzing sound of insect wings could be heard now. The entire population had exited their false forms and were now approaching them. They tackled down the guards and made a run for it.

More guards were approaching with raised swords ready to strike. Shining Armor created a magical shield that protected them from their attacks giving them the chance to counter attack. The guards went down and they continued to run. Seeing more coming for them and many more of them flying towards them.

Seeing no other option they ran into a nearby room and barricading the door with everything they could find. They pressed themselves against the door trying to keep the changelings back. The smashes on the door made it sound like an irregularly beating drum.

"We cant hold them back forever" Cadence shouted trying to over-voice the sound of the door.

"We can try" Shining Armor shouted back. The door started to give in from the changelings abuse. The changelings started to punch and pierce holes in the door. Shining looked around trying to find something he could use. There was a few decorative armors nearby holding spears and swords and shields.

Using his magic he grabbed one of each. He used his sword and spear to stab any changeling who got to close or thought they could creep in through the holes.

Pinkie backed off starting to get scared. "Pinkie, we need you" Twilight shouted.

Pinkie stood there paralyzed with fear. A changeling burst its entire head through the door, screeching. It was cut short as Shining thrust his sword through its chin. Turned away her sight looking towards the window.

"Pinkie, come back here. We need everypony for this" Rarity shouted at her.

"Uhm girls" Pinkie said before a swarm of changelings burst through the window. Pinkie retreated back too her friends. The beating suddenly stopped. Shining took this gap and twirled around facing this new group of changelings. But there was no attack. They just stood there with a very unnerving smirk.

"Why do they not attack" Rainbow asked.

Then they heard a buzzing, growing stronger and stronger. "I have a bad feeling about this" Shining Armor whispered.

Within the next few seconds the swarm burst through the door sending splinters in every direction.

They backed off into the centre of the room standing ready for an attack. Changelings in every direction. Behind, in front, to the left and right and above. Their heads started to glow in theirs sickly green light. They knew what was coming. They had seen the exact same thing during the attack on Canterlot using themselves as projectiles.

Realizing there was nowhere left to run and they stood no chance to fight they closed their eyes and waited for what was coming. Soon their minds went blank, the changelings took the city, bread to great numbers, received great power and conquered Equestria and then the entire world.

And thats the story of how the changelings took over the world.

_You do know I am joking right now right?_

Twilight woke up to a horrible stench. She couldn't see anything first in the darkness. She was dizzy and were barely able to stand firm. The smell of what could only me rotten flesh and manure. A pain in her body and uneasy feeling in her stomach and the gaging smell made her throw up.

She hated it. Always feel like every organ in her body is trying to escape through her mouth. Her eyes started to adjust to the dim lighting. She was in something she could only assume was a prison cell. The walls were made out of a slightly slime black crust. And the only way out were through a pair of steel bars. Oh yes this is definitely a prison cell.

All her other friends were lying around her. And Rarity is going to be in for a shock when she realize that there is vomit in her mane. "Twilight"

Twilight gasped and looked at the direction of the voice. In the corner of the cell, were almost no light was shed, she saw Spike sitting down. She rushed to him and hugged him tightly. Spike returned the embrace and even shed a few tears into her fur. "I thought i´d lost you" He whispered.

"You wont get rid off me that easily" she said jokingly. She pushed herself away from him. "Come on lets wake them up" she said walking over to her friends.

"Yes mam" he answered saluting her.

Slowly their friends started to wake up and as Twilight suspected, Rarity let out an ear-deafening screech when she discovered where they were and the vomit in her beautiful mane.

"Where are we" Shining asked.

"I think that we are in a changeling hive" Twilight replied.

"So we are in the badlands" Spike asked.

"No, do you feel that slight chill in the air? I think we are still in the northern lands"

"They have a hive this close"

"It would seem so, yeah"

Further down the halls they could hear hoof steps and a dragging sound. Down the hall cam a group of three changelings dragging a very weak Fluttershy.

"Enjoy the company" hissed the first changeling. They opened up the cell and threw her in. She grunted when she hit the floor, making the changelings laugh. One left and the other two stood guard.

"Fluttershy" they all shouted with glee.

Fluttershy looked up and saw her friends, making a smile creep up on her face. Tearing up she threw herself to them everypony joining in a group hug.

"i am so sorry, the changelings overwhelmed me in the garden" Fluttershy said apolitically

"Its ok Fluttershy, no harm done. Frigidos discovered your fake before it could do anything" Rainbow reassured.

"Speaking of him, wh-where is he" Fluttershy asked looking around the cell.

Rainbows head hung low in shame. "He is dead" She said.

Fluttershy gasped. "Th-the changelings killed him" she asked.

Rainbow shook her head. "No, I did"

Fluttershy was about to say something but Rainbow placed her hoof over her muzzle. "When he killed "you" I got angry. I punched him over and over. He didn't fight back. I crushed his skull. And then the guards thrust their swords through his heart"

Saying nothing Fluttershy hugged Rainbow Dash.

"You can leave, I will keep guard" One of the guards said to the other.

The second guard looked at the first. "Are you sssure" it asked.

"They are locked in and cant ussse magic. I think I can handle them" the first said. The second hesitated for a moment but then made a bow and walked away.

"Frigidosss huh" it asked nopony in particular.

Shining Armor turned to the changeling. "Why? You know of him" he asked.

The changeling smirked. "In the old daysss he wasss believed to be an unholy monssster and there wasss only one way to kill him" it answered. "A ten ssstep plan"

"Which is"

"1. Cut off his head. 2. Thrust a blesssed weapon through hisss heart. 3. Burn hisss body to ashesss. 4. Mix hiss ashesss with garlic and holy water. 5. Ssspread hisss ashesss through the four windsss. Ssstep 6-10..."

The changeling then started to change shape but not in the traditional way with green fire. Its body changed clearly before their very eyes.

"Run like hell, because I am still coming back and I am gonna be pissed" Frigidos said smirking evilly"

**So how did you like it? Was it good? Let me know. Yay for longest chapter yet? My life is such a mess right now. Our vacation had to be cut short to one week because my brother was with an accident while jumping into a lake. Cut up his entire foot from heel to ankle on a sharp rock. I hope you liked this chapter. If you have pairing you would like to see or adventures you would like to suggest just leave it as a review or PM. Until next time, have a good day. And if you have an adventure idea then I will put up your name for suggesting it.**

**HoloArc**


	11. A:N2

Hello my loyal readers I have some news. Let me begin by saying that I am really sorry for the lack off updates. But there are only a few more days before the school starts which will lead to more work and less time for writing. And I would like to enjoy that little time that is left off my vacation and will therefore take a little break to just relax. Also I am going into a co-op work with TheDarkScripturer on Both of these things are factors that will reduce update time, but I will do my best to give you good content. Remember that I want nothing more but make you happy and to enjoy what I write. You can help me by telling me how I can improve my writing, what you would like to happen, you you want paired and if you have an OC you want me to add.

And dont forget to leave reviews and send pm. Whenever I see a review of a positive nature I get motivated to hurry up with my work. I am sorry for my long texts, I ramble and sometimes write too much. Thanks for reading and see you at the next real chapter.

HoloArc


	12. The plague has come to an end

Frigidos: Hey, you've been gone for-

Me: SHUT YOUR FACE! AND YOU * points at you and then down * I HAVE WORKED MY ASS OFF FOR THIS SO YOU F****** READ!

"Frigidos is that really you" Rainbow asked aghast.

He held up his hoof. "Wait a second, let me check" he said starting put his hooves all over his body, checking if everything was there. His face, wings, chest, legs and posterior. "I think so, everything is at place. Hm, though my right hindquarter feels slightly bigger than my left. Have to fix that later" he said displeased.

"I thought you were dead" Rainbow said starting to tear up a bit again.

"Please Rainbow stop crying, its unbecoming of you. You are supposed to be an awesome badass remember" he said reaching in and wiping her tears away. She leaned into his hoof, not searching for comfort but confirmation that it was really him and not her mind playing a cruel trick on her.

His ears perked up and she felt how he tensed up. He looked down the hall way. Twilight felt his emotions. It was not worry he felt, if anything it was amusement.

"Hehe, I wondered when they would find them" He said. "The face-stealers are coming. Twilight get them out of there, I will take care off our friends" he said, a smirk creeping up on his face.

"I cant. I cannot use magic here" she said.

"Yes you can"

"No I cant"

He looked at her, marks and eyes glowing menacingly. "You are an Alicorn Twilight, and one with magnificent powers. These pathetic bugs are nothing to you, your magic is superior to theirs in every way. Now get to it" he said and dashed away.

She was filled with doubt. It was up to her to free them. What if she failed? Theirs death would be her fault for being so weak. _Seriously Twilight we __don't__ have time for this! _She heard Frigidos hissing in her mind, surprising her.

Deciding that Frigidos is probably right she started to think, trying to remember a spell that could help them escape.

She made an attempt with the knock-back spell, see what if that could help. Obviously it didn't when the orb bounced back and hit Shining straight in the chest. After a short while of apologizing and checks for injuries she went back at it.

She went onto something simple as teleporting. It was successful at first but then she was thrown in again, just like the time in the tower during Sombra´s return.

"I cant do it" Twilight whimpered starting to feel that it was all hopeless. _God damn you Twilight. HURRY!_

"But I don't know how"

_* sigh * fine I will help. Do exactly as I instruct. Who is the strongest of you all _Frigidos asked in Twilights mind.

"That would be Applejack and Rainbow Dash"

_Follow my instructions._

Unaware of their mental conversation, the friends started to worry about their friend who stood there nodding and talking to thin air.

"Ok, Applejack and Rainbow I need your help" Twilight said

"What do ya need Twilight" Applejack asked.

"I need you two to pry open the bars"

"What?! Are you crazy? We cant do that, we are not strong enough" Rainbow protested.

"I know but Frigidos introduced me to a new spell that enhance a pony´s strength. Since you two are the strongest of us you should do it". Feeling offended by her words Shining went and sat down in the corner and sulked.

"Ok, we´ll do it" They said in unison. Twilight began casting her spell. This was very complicated for her. It was difficult as it required three patterns. One in Twilight, one in Applejack and one in Rainbow Dash. It was tiresome to perform it but she did it.

Rainbow and Applejacks bodies radiated with a faint eerie glow. Applejack looked over her body. "I don't feel different, you sure it worked Twi" she asked.

"I am sure of it. Try it" Twilight said.

Slightly hesitant they positioned themselves at each side of the cell bars, grabbed the two middle ones and pulled with all their might. The results were extraordinary to put it gently. They had pulled with massive strength expecting some form of resistance were there was none. The bars had been torn open and ripped out of their sockets and even resulting in small holes in the walls were their hooves had made an impact.

"Wow, any chance we can keep this" Rainbow Dash said sounding impressed and hopeful while admiring her hooves.

"Sorry girls the spell only last a few hours at best" Twilight said jumping out through the wide gap torn open by the two super mares. "Come now, we must find Frigidos and get out of this place"

Together they all shouted "YES". They ran down along the corridor Frigidos ran. Sprinting at their highest speed they soon heard screeches and loud growls and grunts. Further down to the left was Frigidos fighting off what seemed like a smaller army of changelings. Jumping at him and trying to hold back the rampaging pony.

Around them lay a circle of dead changelings. His eyes burned with dark energy, baring his sharp teeth to his enemies. With a pulse of energy they flew off him but quickly resumed their bombardment of attacks. One of them rushed straight forward lowering its head with the intent of impaling him. Too quick for the bug Frigidos ducked and pierced the changelings throat with his teeth. He shook the changeling furiously and tossed it to the side, green thick blood trickling down his shin and roared like a rabid beast rather than a pony.

During his little savage moment a group of three changelings started to glow green and rushed at him. In his rage he became completely oblivious to them. They pierced his right side with their horns.

They threw him several yards away. He looked so small and pathetic, a once great assassin now on his knees, coughing blood and awaiting his death. _Eh, all out. God damn it Twilight, where are you?!_

"Behind you swizz cheese" Came a Strong feminine voice from behind. There was Rainbow and Applejack smashing the changelings straight into the wall finishing them off.

"Frigidos are you ok" Twilight shouted in panic.

"My side was pierced by face-stealer horns, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK" he yelled at her, making her back off. "Uh, sorry Twilight, I get really grumpy when in pain" he said trying to stand up.

Slowly his wounds healed as he stood up. "Well, I am about all out of energy, so no more magic for me. If only I had my armor" he groaned.

"Any idea where the exit is" Shining asked.

"No, this place is a labyrinth. Got lost within the first three minutes. Heard that there were two face-stealers who were taking a yellow pegasus to the prison. Knocked one out and took its place". He then looked to the side when he heard a faint whimper. "But I think there is someone who do"

There lay the one last living changeling on stomach wheezing and groaning, its horn dripping with his red blood. He flipped it over to its back. It was clear to see the terror in its eyes. "Now then if I may ask, where is the way out. And if I like your answer then I shall help and relieve you of your pain" he asked the changeling only inches between their snouts.

It pointed straight up ahead. "Continue down thisss corridor and you will get to the center. There are about thirty tunnelsss to take, sssearch for the one which hasss a cold breeze, it will lead you ssstraight out" it answered him.

"Ok, good. And where is the center of the hive? Where all tunnels are connected"

"Take any tunnel and take any pathway that feels like its going downwards, it will lead you to the center of the hive, the princess throne room"

"huh, princess? Isn't Chrysalis your queen"

"Chrysalis gave this hive to one of her daughters. This is Cocoona´s hive"

Frigidos smiled at the changeling beneath him. "I like that answer". The changeling didn't even have time to think before Frigidos grabbed its head and twisted it around, snapping its neck.

"What are you doing" Fluttershy yelled at him.

"I held my promise, now it doesn't feel any pain" he said grinning.

The ponies were shocked. Just when they thought that he may have changed, but it seems they were mistaken. Such acts are unknown to them, to kill in cold blood. It is an unfamiliar concept for a pony.

"You didn't need to kill it" Fluttershy yelled at him starting to tear up.

He looked back at her. Change his fur color and take away the markings and he was now the spotting image of king Sombra. He smiled widely, looking like the very embodiment of evil. "Nor did I need it alive"

Shining Armor walked up to Frigidos. "Right now I am not sure whether to like you or be afraid of you" he said jokingly. "But do we really need to kill them"

"Does one really have to cancel out the other? And yes, we must. This hive have troubled the empire for centuries. We have finally found it and we cant miss out this chance" Frigidos said smiling seeming a bit to gleeful about the though of mass murder.

"Is that really wise? To murder a whole swarm of changelings seems like over doing it" Cadence said trying to convince him of finding another option.

"I wouldn't call it murder" he said tapping his shin with his hoof. His smile seemed to be glued onto his face cause he didn't seem able to stop. "I prefer the term... Pest-control. Now lets get out of here. I just want to kill some bugs then go home and eat strawberries, is it to much to ask for"

"There must be some other way"

"There is not. You think you will be able to kindly ask them to leave? Wont happen. We must exterminate this infestation. And now when we know where they are we can be rid off them for good"

It was only silence after that. Despite Twilight and Rainbows growing friendship with Frigidos even they started to doubt him now. "Twilight I need your help"

She was hesitant to oblige but she still walked up to his side. The stories of his deeds were one thing, but to see it, to see it happen before your very eyes is so much different. Never in her whole life have she been so afraid as she is right now.

"Wh-wha-what do you need" she asked him shaking with fear. Although he seemed completely oblivious to the fact. "I need to borrow some of energy of you" Frigidos said.

"What? What for" Twilight asked him.

"I emptied myself during that surprise attack when I was giving instructions. Now I need some more energy. You see, while you have a near infinite amount of energy my runes/markings are power by whatever magical energy is within them. Sure it regenerates but its a very slow process. So I ask you to please borrow me some"

She was a bit worried. They were supposed to get out right away, why does he need more power?

"Can you be so kind to provide" He asked her sweetly.

"...Sure, how do I do that"

"Just leave that to me" he said. He extended his wings forward and curved them so his feather tips were almost touching. Between his feather one could see a small black swirling vortex. He then unleashed the vortex on the floor, flinching as he did so, which created a little glowing circle on the ground.

"There, step into it" he told her.

"Hold on for one dang minute" Applejack said getting up in his face. "Didnt ya say you were out of power"

"Yes out of energy. I spend my life force to make that thing"

"What will happen when I step on it" Twilight asked feeling very hesitant to enter it.

"I will drain some of you energy. You might feel a bit exhausted and dizzy afterwards but you will be fine. I promise that I wont take more than I need"

Twilight stood right beside the circle placing her hoof on the circle and quickly pulling it back again. "How do I know that you wont take more than that"

He looked into her eyes. He actually looked sad, like he was wounded by her words. "You don't. You just have to trust me"

Slowly and shaking with fear she stepped into the circle. Once she was inside it shaped itself to the form of a dome keeping her caged. "Hey whats the deal" she yelled at him.

He shrugged. "Its how the spell works. Its not a friendly share thing, it is a trap"

The dome started to glow in a brighter light. "WAIT" she yelled.

"GOD! What now" he yelled back getting seriously frustrated.

"I will agree to this on one condition"

He made a heavy sigh. _How much of this do I have to endure. God help me. _"And what, pray tell is it"

"When you have taken what you need, you have to promise me that if there is a peaceful solution, one that does not include mass extermination, then you do it. Ok"

He didn't like it but what choice did he have? Without magic he cant possibly hope to fight them off if he starts the draining. Her friend would be all over him within a second. "Fine, I promise"

The draining began. Earlier the dome was transparent, now it glowed so brightly you could hardly look at it. Inside twilight was in a small dimly lit orb. At first it was nothing special about it. But then she started to feel something. Her heart started to beat faster and faster, sweat started to appear and she felt horribly warm but also cold.

She started to feel sick and tired. She felt like she was on the brink of fainting. "How much more do you need" she called out hoping that they could actually hear her.

"How much more? I haven't even started draining anything yet, I just got past all your barriers"

_I must endure more of this? _"If you can then please hurry it up" she pleaded. Before it was just a nauseous and tiring feeling, now it actually started to hurt.

"I cant do that Twilight, if I pick up the speed I may take more than just magic energy from you. I know its uncomfortable but you only need to endure a little longer, I promise you once this is over you will go back to normal, no pain, no discomfort, none of that, I swear just keep fighting"

_Fight? Against what, my own body?_ The pain quickly grew worse and worse. It was now at the point where it felt like her muscles were tearing apart and healing together again for the sole purpose to be torn apart again over and over.

She curled up and started sobbing. _So this is the effect of combat magic? Well its purpose is to harm others after all, its just to be expected._ The pain suddenly intensified. It felt like every nerve in her body was set on fire and her bones grinding to dust. She let out a blood freezing scream like the banshees whose cries can be heard when somepony close to the heart has died.

She wanted to shout but she couldn't do more but whimpering. "Please. M-make it stop"

Then there was nothing. She opened her eyes and she saw her friends whose eyes were gleaming with joy and worry. They embraced her in a tight hug.

Frigidos walked up to her extending a hoof offering her help up. She took hold of it and she pulled herself up. And he was right, she did feel a little dizzy.

"I am sorry for putting you through that Twilight" he said looking down at the floor in shame.

"Its ok Frigidos. Now that you have what you need we can go" Twilight said feeling overjoyed.

"Well, yes and no"

"Huh? What do you mean"

"Yes we can leave but no I don't have what I need"

Everypony stared at him with huge eyes. "Don't have... What is that supposed to mean"

"It means that I stopped the spell before I was done, I don't have quite enough energy for the plan I had"

"But, then why did you stop"

He looked up and raised his hoof to her chin while gazing into her beautiful lavender colored eyes. "I just couldn't bare to hear you suffer, it just felt wrong. In so many ways" He said. "I am so, so sorry. I swear that I will never put you trough something like that ever again, i-"

He interrupted himself when he felt the little Alicorn tightly against his chest and neck as she gave him a hug with her two front hooves. He was dumbfounded not knowing what to do. A hug is a sign of gratitude and care, things he haven't felt for who knows how long.

He looked to the others for advice on what to do next. They all signaled him the same way, they raised their hooves in a sort of a bow shaped at the side. He may be a fool when it comes to emotions and such but this he understood. _Hug her back!_

Slowly he raised his hoof and was slightly hesitant to hug her, not wanting this to get awkward. _Eh, they probably know more than I do. _He thought to himself. He hugged her and leaned his head on her shoulder. Which she in turn responded with her getting even closer and tightening the embrace.

After a little while they separated from each other. "Now lets hurry" Twilight said and started running. Everypony followed her. Soon they reached the room they were looking for. "Ok, everyone look for the tunnel with the cold breeze. Rainbow, Fluttershy, Frigidos, you check out the tunnels on the roof we cant reach"

They nodded and started their search. It took longer than it maybe it should have since they didn't remember which tunnels they had checked already. Unaware by them they had visited one tunnel over ten times now.

"Girls, I think I found it" Shining called. They walked/flied to him and indeed there was a chill coming from the tunnel. It was pretty wide, probably capable of letting all of them walk through it side by side.

"Yes this is it" Twilight said. "Come now, lets go"

Everypony started to walk the tunnel with hopes of getting out of this miserable place. But Frigidos stood his ground. "Frigidos come on" she told him.

"You know I cant Twilight, I must find that throne room" he said.

"But you didn't have what you need, should you not abandon that plan" she said somewhere between a question and a plea.

"Not enough for my full plan no, but I can still do it. I have looked for this hive for so many years, there is no way that I will let go of this chance"

Twilight was about to protest but before she could Frigidos spread his wide wings and flew away, straight into one of the lower tunnels. "Please be careful" she whispered.

Frigidos landed and started to carefully look for the right way. For a long time he couldnt really see anything. He felt his way through the tunnel. The crusty and slimy walls felt very weird underneath his hooves. Slowly it felt like the tunnel got steeper. _Oh yes, i´m on the right way. Beware Face-stealers, your worst nightmare is coming._

Definitely the worst part about this place was the stench. The mixed smell of manure, rotting corpses and god knows what else. _This is brilliant. The face-stealers must know this hive perfectly __well and thus don't require any lighting. __Their fighter can find and orient their way around here while the intruders cant.__ Genius._

When he started to feel more sure of him going the right way he started to gallop. Soon enough he found it. Surprising to say the least. The room gave off a surprisingly pleasant smell. Along the walls there was banners hanging with a butterfly on. One half of it was colorful and showed off a marvelous work of tailoring. The half was black and had holes in its brightly blue wing. And in the middle was a magnificent throne, nicely cut out of ebony wood. _Simple but nice_ he thought. He stroked it with his hoof feeling the smooth surface. This chair was nothing less than flawless.

"You may watch little pony" a voice said from behind. Frigidos twirled around ready to face his opponent. Before him about twenty feet forward stood a very big changeling. Not as big as Chrysalis, she was only slightly bigger than Frigidos. Its hair was long and silken smooth, well kept by the looks from the shininess of it. The hair was so long that it touched the ground and was dragged behind her like a wedding gown. It carried a small little tiara on her head signaling its status. Its face looked like that of a young and inexperienced mare. "But you cant touch". Its voice was light and sweet like a filly and with a slight echo to her voice.

"Ah, Princess" he bowed slightly for her in a mocking gesture. "a pleasure to meet you"

"Do not mock me little pony, I have no intention of having you killed but I will if I have to" she hissed at him.

"Too bad, I have every intention to have you rid off this kingdom" he said.

Further up the friends were almost at the top. "I cant wait to get out of here" Shining said.

"I am so gonna take a bath after this" Spike said.

"But what about Frigidos? Wont he be coming" Rainbow asked.

"He is just gonna take care of the changelings then he will come after us" Twilight replied.

"Oh, right. Ok, I just hope that he-" she interrupted herself when she heard something. "Hey guys, listen"

All of them stopped in their tracks, silenced what ever conversation they had and listened carefully. There was this faint sound which grew lauder and lauder. A buzzing sound, like the sound of bug wings.

And within seconds the whole tunnel was swarming with changelings flying towards them. "GET DOWN" Twilight screamed and they all threw themselves at the ground. Other than the one or two unintentional hit to their bodies the changelings completely ignored them. Buzzing right past them and after about a minute they had past them by.

"What the hay, was that about" Applejack exclaimed.

"Well, I am not sure but I am ready to bet the empire that Frigidos got something to do with it" Shining said and continued to walk on.

"Where are you going" Rainbow asked slightly hostile.

"Out. Thats where we are going right"

"Shouldn't we help him"

"We wouldn't stand a chance against them, we are on their home field and they are far too many. There is nothing we can do to help. Lets just hope that he knows what to do" and they continued.

"Yeah, lets" Rainbow whispered.

Back down at the "throne room" it was soon swarmed with changelings. _Feels like the whole hive has gathered here._

"Give up little one, you are out numbered" the princess said feeling triumphant.

"Oh, you think so" Frigidos said. Frigidos moved his left hoof revealing a small rune on the ground burning with a bright fire red light.

Cocoona pointed at the mark accusingly. "What is that" she demanded. It was strange, despite sounding like no more than a teen her voice carried such authority.

"This my lady, is a fire rune, I poured every ounce of energy I have into this thing"

"So" she asked.

"So, upon my desire this thing will explode, destroying you, and your whole hive" He said menacingly, his eyes burning with glee and hatred.

Cocoona panicked. "Everyone, get out now" she shouted.

"It wont make a difference"

She turned to him. "What"

"No matter what you do you are screwed. You don't have enough time to escape, you cant deactivate it and you cant kill me. I am the only thing who is keeping this thing from saying boom"

"But wouldn't you die too then" she asked.

He shrugged. "Probably, but I am fully ready to pay that price to kill you"

The princess eyes grew wide, what would she do? No, rather what **could **she do?

"Wait, maybe we can come to a deal? What do you want? I can provide you with anything, just please don't harm my subjects" she pleaded.

"Sorry princess, you have pestered us for far to long and I have been looking for this place for a very long time. There is no way I will let you go"

"Please I beg you. Whats your name, there must be something" she yelled distressed.

"I am Frigidos" he said with a monotone voice.

Cocoona was paralyzed when she heard that name. "F-Frigidos? The cold one? The pony who swam through oceans of changeling blood" she asked hoping that she was mistaken.

"The one and only"

Cocoona had heard of Frigidos from her mother. Every invasion they ever tried on the empire resulted in a mass slaughter. Sounds like the work of an army but no, it is the work of one single pegasus, one single pony who killed thousands of their subjects. If her mothers stories were to be trusted that is. With shaking legs that barely held her up she walked towards him. Tears were now streaming down her face, and her lower lip was shaking. When she was but only a few feet away from him she kneeled before him and touched the ground with her forehead. "Please I beg of you, oh great Frigidos, to please spare my subjects from your wrath. Do whatever you want to me but spare them. Please" she begged him.

He looked down at her, the way noble look on farmers or how just about any creature looks down on a bug, seeing her as nothing but a pitiful lowlife.

"Sadly you must be gone, I cannot risk letting you go nor do you have anything I need"

She was desperate. Her voice was breaking when she tried to speak.

"PLEASE! I swear I will do anything. So will they" she said. "I´ll become your slave, your personal toy, I will claim my own life. Just please, I beg you to spare their lives"

He just stood there pondering the possibilities. He eyed her and the swarm while in deep thought. After a while of thinking he knew exactly what she could do for him. She may not be very pleased with what he has in mind but he certainly would be.

He lowered his head, his muzzle right beside her right ear. He whispered something inaudible into it. Her tears started to slowly cease to come. He backed off and she rose up. "There is something I want you to do, just to seal the deal" he said and placed his hoof on the rune. He raised it up and between his hoof and the rune was like a small stream of energy. It looked like it went into his hoof and then he moved his hoof towards her with a gesture similar to a servant handing over a tray of goods to a superior.

Slowly something started to take form on his hoof. After a short while there lay a dagger on his hoof, which he hoofed over to her. She grabbed it with her magic and moved it around, inspecting it. "What do you want me to do" she asked him.

"I wish to seal this deal with blood. A blood pact" he answered.

_Blood pact?_ She thought to herself. She was slightly hesitant but her resolve came quickly back. She hovered the knife not even an inch away from her extended foreleg. But just before she was about to cut she thought about something else. She decided that she would show him just how committed she was to this. She raised the dagger high and jabbed it straight through her leg. The tip of the blade was seen on the opposite side of her leg, dripping with green blood.

She was barely able to stand up, all she wanted to do right now was to curl together and tend to her leg. But she stood firm, or as firm as you can. She looked at him and to where the rune was. She saw the rune fading away. Frigidos walked up to her and grabbed her leg. "I am impressed princess, just a cut would have been sufficient, but it seems you had other plans" he said while gently stroking her leg.

"I wanted to show you that I am committed to this" she answered.

"I am pleased" he said. He stood up on his hind legs and covered both holes with his hooves. He mumbled some inaudible words and she felt her pain fading away. He stood back down and her wound was all healed up again. "I took back the energy from the rune to heal you"

She nodded. "Thank you" she stood tall and proud again. "So what do you want of me" she asked.

He made a waving gesture down, signaling her to lower her head. She complied and when she was low enough Frigidos started to whisper something into her ear and by each word his grin grew wider.

Cocoona blushed furiously from his suggestion. When he was done she rose and regained her normal posture. "Think you can handle it" Frigidos asked her.

"I think I can" she answered.

He smiled looking very pleased with himself. "Now I expect you to follow my every order. If I tell you to hunch over, you do so. If I tell you to lay down, you do so. If I tell you to roll over you do so. And do remember that you are no longer in charge, in the end I always am on top"

She bowed to him, signaling that she was inferior to him. Soon after she did so did the whole swarm. He looked at them and then back to Cocoona. "Now you and your swarm shall leave, make sure that you take with you the ones in the city, but you will answer if I call for you, understood" he told her.

"Yes, master" she said finding the title of master revolting.

"Do your job well Cocoona and you shall be well rewarded. Now, dispatch" he commanded and withing seconds the whole room was empty, and he was left alone. "Huh, that was quick. I am so going to enjoy her service". Before he walked out he looked at the banner one more time. He started to chuckle. "Hehe, Chrysalis? Cocoona? If Chrysalis parents or if she has any sons or daughters who are named butter fly and moth I am going to laugh my flank off"

Up on top just outside the hive stood the mane six Shining and Cadence and spike, waiting for Frigidos to come out. "Do you think that he is ever coming back" Spike asked.

"I am sure of it Spike" twilight said. "He is tough, he will make it"

Once again there was a buzzing sound. Up from the tunnels came the whole swarm. They all gathered in a big pile of them in the sky, casting a massive shadow on the ground. More were coming flying from the city. Once there were no more changelings coming out, they started flying south. "What the hey" Applejack exclaimed in surprise.

They heard the sound of flapping wings from the tunnel behind them. Out of the darkness came a very proud looking Frigidos. "Frigi, what did just happen" Rainbow asked.

"I kept my promise to Twilight, thats what happened" he said.

They all looked pretty shocked, but twilight shone up like the sun. "You really did" she said and threw herself at him. Then they all came and joined them, Frigidos now stuck in the middle of the group hug. He felt somewhat conflicted wether to enjoy this feeling or to feel incredibly awkward. _What is up with these ponies and their hugs? _He thought to himself.

They all let go and Shining Armor spoke up. "Well then, I think it its about time we go back to the Empire. I think our people would like to hear the good news. Also, how did you convince them to leave"

"I made them an offer they could not resist. Leave or die. They picked the first option. Apparently I am known to them"

A few hours later every citizen was free. They had all been locked away in the old crystal mines. The whole kingdom cheered and praised the mane 6 for saving them once more. They wanted to give the praises to where credit was due but Frigidos discouraged it, saying that telling them he was back was about as bad as the invasion itself.

Later that night they decided to have a banquet for just the ten of them. They all sat around a table and talked to each other as the food was being served. The table began to be covered with food of all different sorts. Shining Armor had even been so kind as to give Frigidos some strawberries to munch on.

"What are we going to do now" Rainbow asked.

"Tomorrow morning your train will arrive, when it does you will all travel back home" Cadence said.

Frigidos coughed to gain their attention. "Is something wrong Frigidos" Rarity asked.

"Just one thing" Frigidos said and then paused for a moment, gathering his thoughts. "You used to crown to find the changelings, which means that you should now know something new about me"

"Yeah, one of Sombra´s subjects called you Lord Frigidos" Applejack said.

He sighed. "That they can never hold their tongue. Since you know already I have a request"

"W-well so do we" Fluttershy said. "We want-"

"To know more, yes I know" he finished for her with a groan. "Listen, I promise, when we come back to the castle I will tell you anything you want, ok? But right now I would like to discuss something with you King Shining Armor"

"Why did you call me king" Shining asked.

"I have come to respect you and your friends position and power, something that I yet hope to see though is you being able to make the hard decisions"

"Well thanks but I am not a king, I am only a prince, and what is it you want"

"I just don't get why you would deny yourself your title. Whatever, I want you to release Sombra´s subjects"

Everypony stopped what they were doing and stared disbelievingly at him. "What" they exclaimed unison. "Wait" Pinkie said, took a glass of water, started to drink it, and then spit it all out like a water hose "What"

Ignoring her they continued to focus on Frigidos. "Do you even think about what you are saying" Cadence asked him with a slight hint of anger in her tone.

"I am, and I think it would be beneficial for you to release them" Frigidos said.

"Oh, this I got to hear" Rarity said and paid her fullest attention to Frigidos and the royal couple.

"Explain your reasoning" Cadence said, sounding very much like a commandment.

"As of now, they all sit down there in the dark tunnels of the kingdom, being absolutely useless, you feed them every day, you give them water every day but they do absolutely nothing. As of now they are nothing but a liability"

"Perhaps we should just be rid of them. I am almost ready to rather have them killed than letting Sombra´s loyalists wander my kingdom" Shining Armor said sternly.

"Ha, don't make me laugh my Prince, you didn't even have the guts to kill a bunch of changelings, I doubt you have what it takes to perform a mass execution of tens of thousands of battle trained and war hardened soldiers. Soldiers which you could use to protect your city and borders"

_Curse that silver tongue_. Cadence thought to herself. His logic was sound, if they could have them to start serving them their kingdoms strength would grow immensely. Could serve quite well as guards too.

"But the problem comes to if they even will serve us, what if their loyalty is still with Sombra" Cadence asked him.

"I have a solution for that" Frigidos said smiling. "Let me go down there and talk to them, let me go and convince them that it is for the better to follow you"

"Would they even do that? What about Sombra" Shining asked.

"Sombra is dead, and there is nothing else to it. As much as they had faith in Sombra they still want whats best for the empire, and as it is now, the empires best is if you sit on the throne. They trust me, I can convince them to change their loyalty. Sombra is dead and not coming back, you are here and working for a brighter future. They will see that and they will gladly follow"

Shining and Cadence pondered this for a moment. "Very well, we agree to this, but you will be accompanied by four of our guards to make sure that you don't do anything you shouldn't" Shining said.

Frigidos grinned and chuckled. "Excellent, you really start to sound like a king. You know that you cant trust me so you ensure everyponys safety by keeping an eye on me". Frigidos rose up and thanked for the food and he and the guards made their leave.

Later that night Frigidos and the guards arrived. According to the guards everything was in order and it was time to speak to them. The whole group gathered on the balcony and over looked upon the great masses of ponies that had gathered. The six friends had almost expected that all the ponies was going to be black, white or grey, but no, they looked like any other pony, with a great variety of colors and manes.

"Twilight, would you do us the honors" Shining asked. Twilight nodded and stepped forward. "Hear me, hear me. Ponies, you have gathered here today to repent from your dark ways under the leadership of the dark king. You have come to see reason for the sake of the kingdom and its citizens" She announced. The ponies cheered and whistled. _Wow, Frigidos certainly did a good job with them._

"Now, with great joy, let me introduce you to your new princess". Cadence stepped forward doing her best to appear tall, strong and proud. "All hail princess Cadence"

"Hail, hail, hail" They shouted over and over. "And last but not least" Twilight announced. "Here is your new prince". Shining Armor stepped forward and knew exactly how to act before guards and soldiers. "All hail the prince"

But the ponies did not cheer. But within twenty seconds after her announcement ponies started to beat their hooves to the ground loudly in the tact of four quick consecutive beats. Soon it sounded like the beating of a massive drum of war. And between every four beat they all called out in unison. "LONG LIVE THE KING! LONG LIVE THE KING! LONG LIVE THE KING". The shouting and stomping was so loud it could be argued whether Canterlot could her them or not.

The royal couple and the friends looked proud and happy. "Oh my prince, finally our kingdom is unified" Cadence whispered to Shining.

"Indeed, this is good" He answered her.

Up on the roof top sat a certain pegasus, playing with his knives. He looked down on the masses bellow and smirked. "Yes indeed my friends" he whispered with dark intent. A beautiful and colorful bird flew by which quickly received a dagger straight through its chest. It fell dead and landed right beside him. He picked up the dagger and inspected the bird on it. "Long live the king" and devoured it.

Hey guys, sorry its been a while but you know how it goes, takes a bit of time to adjust to school and with all the work I get less time to write but I am really working my ass off to give you guys a nice, good chapter as fast as I can. I hope you continue to be so understanding and I hope you enjoyed. Remember to review, favorite if you liked it and be sure to point out any mistakes I have made which bothers you. If you want you can leave suggestions for adventures for them to go on and pairings you would like to see. See ya next time. BTW is it ok if I call "the magical energy" mana. Just to simplify it? Or is it to manestream for your taste? Let me know.

HoloArc


End file.
